


Symbiotic Union

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Corruption, Hive Mind, Homoeroticism, Licking, M/M, Male Lactation, Mind Control, Multi, Out of Character, Possible Porn Star cameos, Seduced by Power, Sex, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Eddie and the symbiote plans to propagate their species. To do so, he must have the DNA of the symbiote of first bonded with him. He will claim Peter and begin their plan to rule the human race.More tags will be added in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Another simply smut multiple fic I'm writting.
> 
> You can say this one has been bothering me for quite sometime now. I've been having weird dreams about, reading weird shit about mind control, tentacle and such. So I decided to write this one to get it off my system.  
> Be warned of possible sex content. If the thought of tentacle sex, mind control bothers you, I suggest you click away now.
> 
> Also, I don't own Spiderman or any of the franchise.

Title: Symbiotic Union

Summary: Eddie and the symbiote plans to propagate their species. To do so, he must have the DNA of the symbiote of first bonded with him. He will claim Peter and begin their plan to rule the human race.

Rating: M

 

Peter Parker swings from the outside and in to his bedroom, He simply removes his mask and tossed it around the room. Another day of fighting bad guys and another day has passed. His entire body was feeling sore from all those blows he received. He didn’t bother locking the door, he is living on his own now. He has a job now in the daily bugle, despite Jameson’s throwing insults and tantrums but the pay was enough to sustain for his needs.

The brunette yawned as he threw himself to the bed and let the sleep consume him.

At midnight were cold breeze blows inside of the room, and then a black figure went inside the room. Peter’s spider sense kicked in, he kick himself out of bed but he was immediately countered by a blow in the chest until he was at the corner of the room and he heard whipped sound and it hit his arms. Before he can try to make the face out, he was knocked out cold.

\---

Peter was starting to gain consciousness he felt slightly chilly until he realizes he is naked with his arms and legs webbed. He surveys around the area, he was in a bedroom, but everything seems to be covered in dust, the windows have been boarded shut. He must be on the abandoned building.

“I see you have awaken, Bro.”

Peter can feel a chill on his spine after recognizing that voice, he looks deep in the shadows, and it was his enemy: Venom. The guy who used to be Eddie Brock but Peter rejected the symbiote and now manage to bond with him, he became poison to Spiderman ever since.

“Venom?”

He began to approach the pinned brunette, let out his long tongue as he mouth began to salivate, “Petey, pinned down to the bed.” His long tongue began to drip in saliva, “I could do whatever I want, but this is my chance,”

“Chance? For what,”

Venom leaned as the symbiote retract to reveal Eddie Brock, the brunette blushed to see Eddie’s youthful face for so long. Looks like bonding with the symbiote can reduce aging, he looks the same before he was bonded with the symbiote. Eddie reach for Peter’s chin and have him staring into Eddie’s azure eyes. “For you and me, to have a special breeding,” What Peter doesn’t know is a black tendril slowly makes his way behind Peter’s neck.

Peter can feel his heart beating in his chest, he can feel his spider sense tingling but he was enamored by Eddie’s appearance, he simply ignores the danger that will happen to him, “Breeding?”

Eddie lean closer to Peter’s ear as he whispers, “You and I will give birth,” The brunette eyes widened when heard, ‘giving birth,’ that was the tendril attached itself to Peter’s neck. He moaned when he felt a slight pain behind his neck, he can feel liquid slowly injecting him. Peter is starting breathing really hard he is starting to feel the effects of the liquid being injected into him. He can feel himself getting hotter and his erection getting hard.

“Wh-what are you-?” The blonde man began to move behind Peter as he began to lick Peter’s hole. He can feel Venom’s tongue slowly starting to open his butthole. It’s both disgusting and pleasurable, He can see Eddie’s dick exposed under his butt rubbing his erection against Peter’s butt. He tries to maintain composure but the fact that his body is starting to crave his dick.

“You want this, don’t you Petey?”

Peter is both in chorus of I’s and but’s, trying to get a hold of himself, “I...I want…”

“What’s that?”

“PLEASE FUCK ME! I NEED YOUR DICK INSIDE ME NOW!” Peter surrenders which make Eddie smile as he commands small tendrils to both their erection, Peter can feel tightness around his cock while Eddie’s erection was covered with the ooze forming a black condom. He positions it near Peter’s hole and began to push deep inside Peter.

“AAH!!” Peter moaned but not it pain but pleasure, the tendril attached to Peter’s neck was injecting a pheromone which will turn any pain into pleasure. Eddie didn’t bother waiting Peter to adjust, he began bucking himself to Peter’s hips. Eddie is moaning erratically, Peter is really warm inside him with the symbiote condom amplifying the pleasure around his erection.

Both men were moaning as the room smells of musk and testosterone, Eddie began moving at inhuman speed giving Peter the maximum pleasure he wants. Eddie can feel himself getting close.

_It’s time,_

He hear the symbiote’s voice inside his head, it’s time to proceed with the plan. Eddie stops as he pull himself from Peter which made him whined. ”Why did you-” Peter was immediately silence with a finger between his lips.

“It’s your turn to pleasure me,” Eddie stood on top of the bed as he grabs Peter’s erection as he slowly slides himself in. Peter’s head nods back with the sudden warmth around his erection. Eddie began to bounce on top of Peter’s dick in fast pace. The brunette can feel his stomach getting tighter, “I think I’m gonna-”

Eddie smirked as his erection wraps around on top of his erection forming a thin tube and went straight into his hole along with Peter’s erection. “Yes, Peter…” His face is getting covered by the ooze as the Venom persona kicks in, “…cum for us,” Both the voice of Venom and Eddie together.

“I’m gonna…AHH!” Both men gasps as they shoot their load. Peter shoot his load inside Eddie while Eddie’s load is being siphoned inside his hole.  Both men exhaled being satisfied after being filled with both their load inside him. Peter lands on the bed as he breathes deeply, He didn’t know why but, something is moving inside of Eddie just before he passed out to exhaustion.

Eddie’s eyes began to widen as he felt something inside of him. He can feel it. Both Peter and his cum inside of him, along with the symbiote inside of him. He can feel the power building inside his body. ”Yes…yes…I can feel it,” Eddie moaned as his body began to feel indescribable sensation going on inside him.

_Yes, a new life has been born._

Venom’s voice is satisfied with the results, Peter who was still exhausted after shooting his load and passed out. Venom caressed Peter’s face as an evil smile began to plaster in his face as he pulls himself off of Peter. “Peter rejoice, you and I have given birth to a new spawn,” Eddie winces in pain as the black ooze slowly oozing off his ass. The symbiote warned him about giving birth is excruciatingly painful, he looks at the black ooze began to ooze itself out of Eddie’s hole as he slowly make its way to Peter’s naked body. Venom followed it’s offspring as it slowly climbs on the bed and the ooze stick itself to Peter’s foot and starting to spread all over his legs, The brunette moaned feeling something cold and thick spreading on its legs. Venom saw Peter’s erection is getting hard and the he can see the tip is starting to ooze precum he wraps his long tongue around Peter’s erection. Peter can feel something cold, starting to wrap around its legs, he is starting to regain consciousness. He saw the black ooze starting to cover his entire body. Eddie can sense he is distressed; he reaches for Peter’s face.

“Don’t be afraid, let it fuse with you,” Eddie comforted as he began to reach for Peter’s crotch as smaller tendrils wrapped around its erection tightly as it began to cover. The brunette shudder in anticipation as he felt pleasure and power starting to grow inside him. He didn’t resist any further as the black ooze continues to spread, through his torso, reaching up to his face, as the darkness consumed him.

\---

Peter is starting to regain conscious, the images are a bit blurry as his sight is starting to clear, he saw Eddie’s face is opened still covered in the ooze, has concern written all over. “How do you feel?”

Peter blinks a bit as he felt something moving on his crotch. He saw his erection covered with the ooze while Eddie is jerking him off inhuman speed as Peter can feel something building up. The sensation is getting unbearable that it’s starting to hurt, “Please…” A black hand touched the blonde’s face, “I wanna come…so…bad,” Peter begs for Eddie for a release as he continues to jerk him off.

“Be patient my Peter,” Eddie cooed as leaned closer to his ear, “This is part of our plan,”

“Our plan?”

Eddie nods as the Venom persona began to take over, “The Klyntar race is starting to decline, and we must began to produce our offspring. The key is the former host of the symbiote and the semen of both,” He began explaining as he felt a tendril just pierced Peter behind his neck as various images are being transferred to him. “We must spread our spawn to other men. If they are super humans the better, it will likely pass off their genes to our next spawn.” Venom come closer to Peter as he cupped his cheek.

“Those people who rejected you, refused to acknowledge you. This is you chance. Peter, Join me. Together we will create an army of symbiote enhanced men, we will conquer the earth and the Klyntar race will flourished.” He gives a chaste kiss to his hands, as if he is important. Peter is conflicted, a part of him wants to refuse the offer and try to fight him off, but there is an aching want to be with him, this will be his chance to rid of the people who tried to hurt them, people who never acknowledges him for his hardwork. The thought of ruling them and the power is really making his insides getting hotter.

“Yes,” Peter accepts as Eddie pulled him into a passionate kiss. Both male moaned with desperation as the black ooze began to spread the entire room, as both lovers are being wrap around with the black webbing as they began to make more of their spawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash never expected his fantasy would come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I'm having those weird dreams again. This time it's about Peter's local bully. 
> 
> I'm used to Eddie being Venom but I'm cool with Agent Venom to.
> 
> Also, I don't own Spiderman or any of the franchise.

A day has passed since Peter and Eddie since the abandoned building is sealed off as the two men began making more of their spawn. Peter is under his knees while Eddie has his body covered with the symbiote having his head expose while his cock drilling into Peter’s hole. The brunette is moaning in ecstasy.

“Eddie! Fill me! Fill my hole with your come!” His voice moaned in desperation.

Eddie can feel his cock tightening inside him. “Yes, I’m gonna-” The blonde screamed as one final thrust made him come as his come injecting him into Peter’s insides. Peter lifts his head as sweat began to bead off him, feeling his hole now filled with Eddie’s come. He pulls his cock away as Peter’s symbiote made a black butt plug around his holes to prevent any of Eddie’s come from leaking.

Peter lies on his back, exhausted after countless times of sex. Eddie slings his arm around Peter’s neck as a make shift pillow and his symbiote retracts leaving him naked like his lover. Eddie rubs Peter’s slightly bloated stomach now filled with their spawn. The symbiote explained that Peter’s semen was the key for making a spawn. “You look beautiful,” His compliment made Peter blushed as he looks away. He felt his fingers on his chin, turning his face straight to Eddie’s face. “Never look away, it’s a shame to see you handsome face go to waste,” Eddie locks his lips with Peter’s.

The young brunette moaned as both their lips dance in to their mouth. Peter pulled away as he felt a bump on his abdomen. He winces in pain and pleasure at the same time. “Ow, I think it’s moving,”

Eddie smiled knowing that it’s a good sign. “Good, you’re now filled with our spawns,” Eddies rubs his lover’s slightly bloated stomach.  “Also…I’m sorry for the sex,” Peter realizes what Eddie meant. Both men were having sex and have his stomach filled with his come. Well, that was Eddie’s symbiote saying.

Peter cupped Eddie’s cheek, “It’s fine,” Peter reassures Eddie that he has nothing to worry about. “Also, the plan of taking over the world sounds…” He lets out his long tongue and returns to his mouth, “…delicious,” Eddie is starting to like this new Peter. Who was once a superhero who does good countless times to be left unappreciated, but now starting to crave power and control.  Peter turns to Eddie, “So what’s the plan?”

_The plan is we start making an army,_ the symbiote suggested which Peter heard inside his head.

“An army? What kind of army?” Peter asked the symbiote, he still finds it uncomfortable having the symbiote in his head again.

_I assure you Peter, This is nothing like we both bonded in the past. The bond between us has now transcended. As of right now, You, Eddie and I are now connected mentally. The more we spread our spawn, the more we connect. In other words, we work together as one mind._ The symbiote’s explanation literally made his spine crawl. He shook his head as he return to the point of the conversation.

“My other suggest we build an army,” Eddie goes to the point, “We will use the spawn bond with others as we do, their minds will be linked to ours. So we are one with Klyntar.”

Peter thought about having the symbiote with other people. The army of symbiote-infused men that has his spider powers.

_Not only that, We Klyntar can adapt to our host and access their genetic code. For example if we bond with a host with superpowers it will immediately intergrade into our DNA. In other words, if he has the power of flight, we will obtain the power of flight._ The symbiote explanation made Peter’s imagination fly. Having the symbiote copy the power and abilities of their host. _What’s more, the host who have been fully bonded with the symbiote, we will gain full access to their memories and the mind of the host will be reprogrammed and will become completely loyal to the Klyntar._ Both men smiled deviously, thinking about their super powered army can make their conquest much easier and not to worry about any betrayal.

“Wait. What about the females?” Peter points out which made both Eddie and the symbiote think.

_I am aware the females as well. We will worry about them once we have enough manpower._ The symbiote is aware they’re some interesting women which will be a use for them.

“An army of men to our command…” Peter whispers as he felt his erection under his costume and felt inside of his abdomen are the spawns are getting anxious. “I can feel the spawns are waiting for their hosts,” Peter moans as he feel his erection is getting tighter underneath the living costume.

“Now, now my love, Hold your horses.” Eddie holds Peter as his fingers travel done. “We should be careful. I don’t want sex to ruin your luscious body,” Eddie’s fingers travels down to Peter’s stomach, down to his crotch and slowly to his covered butt hole. Eddie leans closer to Peter’s ear, “I want your body to myself,” He pushes the butt plug which made Peter moaned both in ecstasy and surprise.

“Quit teasing me~” Peter pouts childishly.

\---

Flash Thompson makes his way home from school. It was weird that Parker didn’t show from school yesterday. He passed by an abandoned building as a tentacle grabbed by his foot. Flash struggles to get his foot off from the black tentacle. He moves forward only to have the tentacle pulled him and slowly drags him to the hole near the building.

Flash was about to scream only to have his mouth cover his mouth a tentacle. He was dragged down to a hole and being consumed by the darkness.

Flash gained consciousness only to be surrounded by a black room with a faint light. He saw a familiar face with brown hair. “Hello Flash,” Peter greets his classmate with a cocky smile.

“Parker?!” Flash tries reaches for him only to find him unable to move. He looks at his body only to find him naked and his arms and legs are secured with black webbing, while his legs are raised up in the air exposing his butthole. His cock was half erect. He blushes at sheer embarrassment only to find Peter to be naked as well. He didn’t noticed this before but Peter had quite a built body. He has a slightly defined body and his cock was fully erect with a black cock ring around it.

“See something you like Flash?” Peter says cockily with bothers him slightly. The bully is now under his mercy.

“You better let me go Parker or I’m gonna-”

“You’re gonna _what_?” Peter narrowed his gaze close to Flash’s face. “Give me a wedgie? Stuff me in my locker? Shove my face in a toilet?” Peter could go on with possibilities on what Flash might do to him, years of bullying have taught him a thing or two. “But enough about that, I see what’s in your head Flash,” Peter touches Flash’s erect cock as he shoves his face to his cock, which made Flash instantly hard. “You want my body don’t you? You want me to suck your hard cock,” Peter licks his cock like lollipop, stuffing his nose to his pubes inhaling his musky aroma, “Shoving your cock in my ass as I beg you to fuck me hard,” Peter grinds his ass at Flash’s cock. “Making me…’ _Flash, fill my hole with your cum,_ ’” The brunette mimics as if his having an orgasm.

Flash was left speechless after hearing Peter’s moans. He licks his dried lips as he continues to grind his ass into cock. Sure, admittedly he is having fantasy about fucking Parker. He imagine in his dreams about Peter sucking his cock, fucking him having his dick in Peter’s tight hole.

The blonde jock’s thoughts were interrupted when Peter climbs on top of his body as his dick was in front of the jock’s face. “Go on Flash, I know you want to taste my cock,” Peter shoves his cock into his mouth. Flash didn’t like it at first but he began sucking his cock as if it was his lollipop. He didn’t know why but his body is getting really hot and continues to suck his cock. Peter let out a loud moan, knowing that his pre-cum is already in effect. The bonding that the symbiote has change his physiology thus his pre-cum is now a powerful aphrodisiac, whoever taste it will become enthralled to Peter.

Peter pulls his cock away as he began from his mouth, which made Flash whines at the loss. “Now, now it’s your turn to pleasure me.” Behind Peter’s hole, black tendrils squirmed from Peter’s hole began to wrap around Flash’s cock and forms a black condom around it, the blonde jock shivered when he felt something cold around his cock. The tendrils began to guide Flash’s symbiote covered cock and have it shove it at his own hole. Both men moaned at the same time, Peter can feel Flash’s thickness of his erection while the blonde jock can feel the tightness of Peter’s hole, both men are enthralled to their pleasure

Flash cringed when Peter began to move his body and grind his hips. _‘Shit! It’s just like in my dream,’_ what Flash didn’t know a tendril began to move behind him and stuck a black tendril behind his neck. Flash’s eyes widened as various images are being forced inside his head. He looks at Peter who is still bouncing on top of his dick as a familiar silhouette of red and blue. He puts the puzzle together and realizes.

Peter sighs in ecstasy as he felt the black cock ring on his dick is slowly tightening. “You-you’re…Spiderman?” The blonde stutters as his hands pointing at Peter who was looking at him. The one he bullies everyday was his idol?!

“So, _it_ showed you already huh?” Peter leans closer to Flashes face, grabbing his cheeks together, “It doesn’t matter. Soon you will become one of _us_ ,” The symbiote on Flash’s cock began to spread around Peter’s back and slowly covering his body, Flash witness Peter’s transformation as the symbiote slowly covering his torso as the white spider but it stopped spreading until it reaches his neck. Peter continues bounce on top of Flash’s cock.

“Us?” Flash raised an eyebrow in question,

_Yes, us,_ A voice said inside Flash’s head.

“Who was that?!” Flash looks at the weird voice talking to him.

“I am species known as ‘Klyntar’ or in Peter’s words the symbiote. We grow by merging with our hosts and you gain the power that the original hosts. In other words, you will have Spiderman’s powers.” The symbiote began to explain as images began to put directly into his head.

“I can be like Spider- I mean Parker?” Flash asked as the thought of him having superpowers like his idol.

“Yes, but in exchange. You will serve the Klyntar and become one of us,” The symbiote said is his conditions. The idea of having Parker’s powers and with a price to be one of them.

The symbiote can sense Flash’s hesitation, it was the perfect opportunity for Peter as he felt his load is coming. “Flash…I’m coming!” Peter felt his load coming through his costume as a tendril slowly makes his way at Flash’s ass and shoves it tendril to his hole.

“Ah!” Flash felt something went to his ass as he releases his load into Peter. The brunette moaned as he felt Flash’s load inside him as the symbiote began siphon his semen into Flash’s hole. Peter leaned closer to Flash.

“Your cum is really warm and your contribution will bring us one step closer,” Peter licks his fingers, which Flash couldn’t help but stare. He felt a hand on his neck and began to tighten around him, “You belong to us,” Peter lets out a black tentacle out of his mouth which Flash freaked out, only to be cut off when the tentacle enters into Flash mouth. He gurgles as the black tentacle is entering inside his body.

Flash’s fingers twitches in the pain he was feeling. _‘What’s…happening…to me…’_ His eyes rolled back as the darkness is consuming him.

_Several hours later_

Peter and Eddie looks at an unconscious Flash Thompson who was dangling from the ceiling with his hands and hanged and his leg webbed together naked have a black webbing on his mouth, black tendril attached on the back of his neck and something bumping on his toned abdomen.

“It’s been several hours, how long is the bonding?” Peter asked as his symbiote is getting impatient after waiting.

“I have to say, for a bully he has a lot of willpower. The symbiote is starting to feel for his new host, which would explain why his bonding is taking awhile.” Eddie answer as he noticed a black ooze is spilling from his ass him. The black ooze began to crawl to his legs and began to cover his feet and slowly spreading up towards his legs, the ooze reaches his crotch and wrapped around his cock and continues to spreading to his upper abdomen and then covered his face. His whole body is now covered with the symbiote. The symbiote began to dive deeper to into Flash as his entire being and began reprogram his mind and body according to the symbiote’s will.

After few minutes later, Flash’s muscles slowly grows beyond a physique of a body builder, white spider began to appear on his chest as his eight pack is starting to appear. Both men are satisfied to see Flash is now accepting the changes to his body. Flash broke free from the webbing as he lands on his feet. He stands on his feet on attention.

“Now, Reveal your face to us,” Eddie commands as Flash has the symbiote recedes to his symbiote revealing his face to Eddie. The blonde jock’s eyes are blue but the pupils are dilated and now clouded with black which made the bonding successful.

“I am now under your will my lords,” He kneels down to his master, “You may use my body as you see fit,” His symbiote slowly recedes from his body, leaving him naked.

Peter can’t help to feel a boner underneath his costume, Flash Thompson is now their control. He licks his lips, “Come and suck my cock,” Peter had his symbiote retract on his crotch revealing a hard erection.

“Yes my lord,” Flash obeyed as he moved closer to Peter’s cock and began swallowing him whole which made Peter shudder in pleasure. Eddie can see that the bonding was successful, which made the symbiote incredibly pleased

_Now, our first host is now corrupted. We must proceed in gathering more to our hive,_ the symbiote said inside Eddie’s mind. Now their first hosts fully corrupted it is now time to gather more men to their costs. Flash Thompson is now succumbed to the mind of the Klyntar and it is just the beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what time I'm updating. Don't bother. Because it usually happens if I'm having those weird dreams again. 
> 
> Although, if you have any suggestions of whom to do next feel free to comment below.  
> Also, comments, suggestions and criticism is much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> This time their move will be big. But now Flash has joined with the Klyntar, will he gain his loyalty to Peter and Eddie? Pretty much inspired after seeing a particular brainwashing many people just came to mind.
> 
> Again, I do not own any Marvel nor the Spiderman characters.

**Chapter 3**

Flash was naked while his arms are webbed to the ceiling as Peter continues to fuck him while Eddie decides to watch. The symbiote decides to transfer some of Peter’s spawn to Flash’s body and he will be the one spreading it to other men. Which will make spread the hive faster.

He can feel the cock of Peter drilling to his ass as semen is starting to drip from his hole. “Ah!” Flash moans in pleasure, feeling the black cock ring around his cock is getting tight. “My lord, please fill me with your cum!”

The moment the blonde jock pleaded Peter came inside of Flash. Both male breathe out as Peter pulls away from him. Flash’s symbiote covered his hole with the symbiote butt plug. He breaks free from the webbing and lands on his feet. Peter approaches the naked jock as he saw his swelling cock who is begging to be release.

Peter grabs Flash’s erection which made the blonde jock winced in pain. “When can I come?” Which made Peter tighten Flash’s balls which made the jock moaned in pain.

“You will come when you’re worthy,” Peter releases his hands on Flash’s crotch. Flash didn’t understood what Peter meant ‘when you’re worthy’. Eddie steps forward as he grabs Peter and locked lips with him passionately which made Flash both pissed and turned on. He didn’t get why Peter is attracted to that Eddie guy. What does he have when he does not have?

“If you want Peter’s love, you have to earn it,” Eddie’ word which made him broke from his thoughts. Both men pulled away with looks like black goo coming from their lips. Eddie looked at the jock, wiping the goo off his mouth. “When you bonded with us, our minds is now one. So no secrets between us.” The blonde man reminded him, which made Flash feel bad.

“My apologies my lord,” He bows for forgiveness, Eddie approaches the man only to have him grabbed his ball so hard which made Flash scream but enough to have some semen leaking from his erection. He lets out his long tongue and licks the trail of semen of his cock.

“Mmm…” Eddie hummed to the interesting flavor of Flash’s semen. His DNA will be useful to them “You will be forgiven once you do a simple task,”

“Anything,”

“Simply have all the men in our school to join us,” Eddie began explaining his task, “Gather them all on one place, and we begin corrupting their minds as we giive them pleasure and power.,” Eddie formed a fist with his hand as the symbiote began to cover his body until it covers all over his body.

“…and let the symbiote do the rest,,”

Flash was overwhelmed with the task. “But how can I do this…” Flash stutters in fear. Giving a such a huge task already. “It’s impossible,”

“Do not worry, you’re not doing it alone,” Eddie reassures as the symbiote began to camouflage his body into a casual attire, he look over to Peter who had his usual clothes on him but the only difference is they’re all in black. “Allow us to show you the benefits of being bonded with _us_ ,” Flash didn’t know why but he is getting turned on all of a sudden.

\---

The next day, they were at school as if nothing happened. People were starting to notice Peter and Flash are looking quite…popular today. Gwen noticed the suddenly noticed Peter’s popularity, she asks if she wants to do homework. Peter politely declines and lied to having to do with Aunt May which she understood and decides to make way for class. The school bell begin to rang, signaling all students to go to class and a perfect opportunity to snare some possible host.

Flash notice a student going by. He remembered him, he was part of the football team like he was.

"Now watch and learn," Peter decides to make his first move on the football jock. Peter hides in the janitor’s closet. He moves away and pretending not to see anything. The jock was about to passed by until Peter grabs his hand and drags him to the closet. Flash could hear much thanks to the enhanced hearing. He heard there was brief struggle, kissing noises and couple grunts and groans. After few minutes, both men are out of the closet as if nothing happened. Peter grabs the jock’s collar and stole a kiss from his lips. 

 

Peter pulled away as the jock walks away who was slightly limping and his faced was at awe. “My lo- Parker, what did you do?” Flash quickly corrects himself not wanting to arouse suspicion.

“I simply seduced him and planted the dildo into him,” Peter simply said as if it was easy. Flash was still unsure how did he seduced a straight guy like that jock earlier. The brunette teenager slings his arm around the blonde jock. “It will be a matter of time before he comes to us, but allow me to explain the _benefits_ of being bonded,” Both men walked to the hallways.

Peter began explaining the changes in the body if the symbiote bonds with a hosts. Not only it enhances your physical and mental capabilities, it changes the physiology of the body of the hosts; one which changes your physique almost the same as a bodybuilder but has a strength like superhuman, the symbiote bonds every fiber of their hosts and aging will drastically slow, making the mental state of your mind to be stronger; meaning immune to any telepaths or any mind controls, hosts that are bonded began to excrete pheromones that only men  can smell; One whiff is enough to have an erection. The thought of being a strong, youthful and can have anyone he wants is like music to the jock’s ears.

They decided to lay low till school is over. Majority of the student body began to leave aside from the clubs who have after school clubs to attend to. Luckily, Eddie manage to seduce the principal who was swayed to his command. The symbiote reminded Eddie that he will have some uses in the future. He used the principal to announce that every school club activity is canceled due to gas leaks. All male students must report to the gymnasium immediately while female students are dismissed.

The principal turned the microphone to the intercom off and turns to Eddie who was half naked with his crotch in front of him. “I did what you ask for.” He crossed his legs while his face looked like that he had to pee. “Can you remove this _thing_ out of me?” He points down to his crotch referring to something. “Or better yet, can I come? Please I _need_ to come!” He grabs Eddie by his costume. He is pleased to see a man who is begging for a release.

Eddie clicked his tongue, wagging his finger. “Be patient, I need you to do one more thing,”

\---

_At the Gymnasium_

Eddie explained the plan to Peter and Flash that both of them will be covering all the exits while he handles the light. Eddie looks from the tech room above the gymnasium. Those men wearing various uniforms from the tennis club, football team, swimming team and other male students in the school. It’s almost two hundred men in here. He can feel the shiver in pleasure when the symbiote purrs inside of him

_Perfect…This number of men will soon serve the Klyntar,_ The symbiote pleased to see mass numbers will soon belong to them

“Not yet,” Eddie’s sudden decline made the symbiote ponder.

_What do you mean ‘Not yet,’?_

“Those men will join us, but consider it as part of my plan,” Eddie began as he saw the principal on the middle of the stage about to make an announcement. That was his cue, he flips the switch to turn on the microphone.

The principal told that they will be having a prostate exam as part of an awareness month (Which Eddie made up,) He had asked all the students to strip only to their underwear. The male student protested but he threatened all of them to be all expelled and the coaches of each team walked on stage with him. Luckily all of the sports coaches are men which made it all the easier to be under his control. Despite the collection of groans and complaints, all of the students stripped into their underwear. The students gasped as the principal and the coaches are all stripping into their underwear as well.

“Now, the real reason I have gathered all of you gentlemen out there,” The principal raised his arms in the air. “Is this!” The gymnasium lights were suddenly shut off. The moment the lights turned off, which was the signal.

That was Peter and Flash's move. Both men touch the walls of the building as their symbiote began to cover their bodies, the symbiote-covered hand began to ooze in to the walls and began spreading to the walls in a rapid rate as the ooze covers the walls, the windows that covering the afternoon sunlight and the ceiling until every corner inside the gym is now covered with the ooze. The inner gymnasium is now covered with the black ooze and trapping all of them from the inside out. Which was according to their plan. The murmurs of the male student began to wonder why the sudden darkness.

“Ahh!” One of the male students screams made the students panic. When the lights were turned on, they found a couple of students were a held by strange black tentacles. The student tries to struggle only to find the tentacle reached inside his underwear and tore it revealing a hard erection. The students cringed when he felt the tendrils began to wrap around his cock as smaller tendrils began to explore their potential hosts.

“S-Stop it…please…” The student beg it to stop, only to respond a large tentacle went into his ass. Letting out an ecstatic scream. The men in the corner couldn’t help but to feel hard after witnessing such an explicit show. Most of them began shouting for help while others began racing to the doors, slamming their fists to the door.

“Shout all you want, this room is now covered with my master’s ooze. It is also sturdy and blocks any form of sounds or radio waves. No one leaves until you accept us,” The principal declares which made the students panicked.  The students ran to the door only to find countless tendrils manifest from the ceiling began to subdue each student and

each of them have individual tendril began to wrap around their limbs and arms and suspended in the air. Each student have a small tendril stick behind each student’s neck and a black cock ring around their cocks.

“Now  men, observe the changes to your fellow student,” The principal directs the student’s attention to the subdued student. 

The subdued student became intoxicated by the pleasure he was given. Many tendrils pleasuring each sensitive body part, from his ears, his neck, his nipples and a large tendril drilling his ass fucking him senselessly while smaller tendrils wrapped around his erection began to tighten around him while few  were inserted into the urethra of his penis and jacking him off. All actions were driving him insane, to the point that his mind was completely blinded with lust. 

“I’m gonna-” The student released his load only to be absorbed by a tendril attached to his cock. The student drop into unconsciousness as the symbiote began to cover the student from head to toe. His appearance began to change in front of the students. The symbiote began to recede revealing a well-built body and the black ooze began to turn into a black jockstrap. His body was teaming with muscle and every movement was filled with vitality that was enough to make the football team jealous. The student began to stretch his newly found body and began caressing his own body and rubbing his crotch under the tight jockstrap.

The jocks could help but stare at the student now into a muscular body builder. The buffed student began to approach on the jock. His cocky smile was both annoying and hot. The man looks at the jock to find a hard bump on his underwear. “Want to suck my cock?” He couldn’t help but nod at the buff man. The tendrils attached lower him down, as the buff man had his symbiote receded to reveal a long and hard cock. The jock couldn’t help to have his mouth water, he reaches the cock with his tongue and slowly until the buff man grabs him behind his neck and jabbed his face straight to his crotch.

 The principal smiled as Peter and Flash joins them on stage. The men is starting to agitate making them eager to have the same power like that man had. The symbiote is pleased to see that humans crave for power. But little do they know, that every power has its price.

_Two Hours Later_

Every male student in the gymnasium are now covered with the symbiote, even the principal and the coaches are also covered like a black cocoon. The room was silent as they only hear small breathes of their soon loyal servants for the Klyntar.

“It’s about time for their reprogramming,” Peter reminded Eddie. The blonde agrees it’s about time for their bodies to accept the bond. Smaller tendrils manifest from above the ceilings and sticks to each man behind their necks and began reprogramming their minds as well as diving into their memories to see what is useful from them. Eddie sees a lot’s of useful memories that would expand the hive almost exponentially. 

“Flash, I must say you have help expand the hive and for that you are now worthy,”

“Worthy for what my lord,”

Eddie began receding his symbiote slowly getting naked while his crotch was still covered as tendrils from behind attached themselves from the ceiling hoisting Eddie up high revealing his hole that was covered with appears to be a black butt plug.

“Stick your cock into me and come inside me. I will bestow upon you ever since the birth of our hive,” He stretches his hole as the black dildo slowly liquefies as it enters deeper into Eddie. Flash didn’t waste time, his symbiote responded as the ooze receded as he shoves his cock into Eddie’s hole. Peter reaches for Flash’s cock ring around him as the ooze return to him.

“Ah!” Flash moaned feeling the tightness of Eddie’s ass which made him release his thick white fluid began to fill Eddie’s hole. Which made both men moan and the symbiote moan in pleasure. Eddie licks his pits as he felt Flash’s warm seed inside of him. He saw that Eddie’s symbiote covered his cock and it immediately oozes off him leaving it clean.

_His DNA is now integrated within us, now give it to him,_ Eddie agreed with the symbiote.

Flash pulls away as he saw Eddie’s ass is starting to overflow with a black ooze-like substance. “Come, drink and have the power that you never imagined,” Eddie urges Flashes to lick his ass. It’s a newly born symbiote infused with Flash’s DNA, but this was different from what Peter usually spawns; this particular spawn can grant a precognitive for danger while augmenting their strength and abilities and they can also spawn their own symbiote spawn, but requires the DNA of their choosing. But in their case right now, Eddie and Peter are only allowed to grant powers until they are proven their loyalty to the Klyntar.

The temptation of power is starting to get to him. The blonde jock didn’t hesitate as he grabs Eddie legs and began licking Eddie’s ass as he began licking the ooze of his ass. Eddie moans in pleasure, feeling Flash's tongue in his hole as he continues to excrete the ooze while Flash felt an electrical surge spreading all over his body as finished licking the black ooze. Flash felt his body is burning and he felt something heavy on his throat. He began to choked and let out a loud scream as black tendrils began to cover entire body. Flash can feel a sudden power and vitality going through his body. Meanwhile on a microscopic level, the symbiote slowly merge with every cell, every muscle and tissue, every organ in his body. Flash’s body began to expand beyond a bodybuilder, white spider symbol began to appear on his abdomen and spread throughout his body, the symbiote began to form an armor like structure on his shoulders while the symbiote covered his face it began to form a helmet like structure and covered his face.

Eddie stood up as he gazes upon his newest soldier to his army along with the men that he had collected. Peter admires the new soldier in front of him. _Exquisite isn’t it? Flash Thompson belongs to us now, HE is now Agent Venom._  The symbiote declared in confidence.

Agent Venom recede his symbiote helmet, revealing his youthful face. His blue eyes is now permanently clouded with the symbiote. "Agent Venom reporting for duty," He salute to his lords. Peter wave his hand as a command to be at ease. Both men faced the collection of cocoons. 

Eddie faces the suspended men. “Arise my men!” Eddie commands his army.  Each men began to break out of their cocoons, one by one appears to have a strong physique around them, and some skinny student and some fat men have their own dream bodies that would actually envy any body builder. The symbiote that covered their bodies began to recede their symbiote as it forms a tight black jockstrap around their crotch. The students and some male faculty are now under the klyntar’s will.  Their eyes are clouded with black that they’re under their control while their cocks are aching for a release, all men faced to the stage like a disciplined army. They look upon their new masters.

“As of today, the symbiote has given you your wildest dreams. Power, Intelligence and Youth. But in exchange, you will serve the Klyntar forever.  Now, we must go forth and spread the symbiote until we are the most powerful race in the universe.” Eddie declares his plan as the men cheered with their leader.

“Now, Long Live the Klyntar!” The brunette pumps his fists in the air.

“Long Live the Klyntar, Long Live the Klyntar, and Long Live the Klyntar…” The men chanted as they pump their fist in the air like soldiers. Phase one is now complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their you have it guys. Another chapter done. I actually finished this a few days back but I decided hold it until the Venom #150 is out. Yeah, I know about that. I'm huge fan of Eddie Brock Venom. Agent Venom didn't stick on to me, but Space Knight Venom did. Although, I prefer Eddie Brock over all is the best Venom
> 
> Now with an army ready, how will they begin their plan to take over New York?
> 
> Comments, Suggestions and Criticism is much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since their mass abduction has left them dry, but they must recruit more super powered males to their cost, meanwhile Peter has found another asset to their cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again.
> 
> Another update and more rambles. Wouldn't want you to bore you with details but lets just say work can be torture and no time to write and can be a chore without something to type on. Also with the release of the Venomverse series, giving me more juicy ideas for future chapters.
> 
> Once again, I do not own spiderman nor any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 4

Few days after all the men in the school were mysteriously disappeared. Police began to search for any evidences regarding the disappearance, but they found nothing. They even looked at the security camera but they found nothing out of the ordinary. The local authorities were alarmed about the incident and ordered the school board to close the school until the case is resolved or all the men are found.

Peter is in the park bench getting some air, wearing a sleeveless black muscle shirt, denim jeans, and black shoes. Ever since he bonded with the symbiote, he has gain a lot of confidence to the point where he can go shirtless in public. But he has to wait until they have enough resources. Eddie warned him about being noticed around in public but assured that he will make it up by finding some superhero for their army.

He was reading the newspaper that was headline ‘THREE HUNDRED MEN DISAPPEARED AT SCHOOL OVERNIGHT’ He also noticed another article saying ‘Where is Spiderman?!’ He read that crime rates are getting high ever since Spiderman disappeared.

 _It appears that the public has been looking for you,_ the symbiote pointed out inside Peter’s head.

“Pfft, let them find me,” Peter flabbergasted, crumbling the newspaper and shot it near the garbage bin, “What’s the point of doing good if they keep doing it all over and over. Also, Jameson is gonna go yammer on about Spiderman being a menace,” Peter makes a hand puppet and sounds to prove his point.

He stood up from the park bench having aired enough and began to walk outside the park area. While he walks he is starting to think what would be their next move is. First of all, they need to relocate their hive from somewhere else; because they bite off more than they can chew with the move they made which made the place is starting to overcrowd. Eddie has Agent Venom to have all men stored in symbiote pods and now in stasis until they move to somewhere bigger, secondly; they must have more resources. Specifically with more technology they’re method of giving them spawn is a disturbing, they must figure out how to produce more spawns without the need of putting more stress in their bodies and lastly, they need more men. More super-powered men to their arsenal. Having an army with the same powers is a bit bland, but having more men with variety of powers for certain scenarios will be much more efficient. This maybe his chance to-

Peter realizes his spider sense just went off, he look from his behind. It was someone he know. It was Gwen. The brunette clicked his tongue in irritation as he began to run for it. He heard that she is starting to follow him. He needs to think something fast until he got an idea. He rushes to the nearest alley, Gwen follows Peter to the alley. She looks around for sights of his friend only to find a man with a trench coat.

She scratches her head in wonder, she could’ve sworn she saw Peter. In the end, she gave up and went onto the streets. The guy in the trench coat looks at Gwen who was leaving the alley to the busy streets. The man goes to the corner of the dead-end wall as the symbiote reverts back to Peter Parker.

Peter was relieved to have the symbiote alter his appearance. “Too close,”                     

 _No. I can’t let her or anyone see me like this._ Peter reminded himself that he was not the Peter Parker they know and love. Not anymore.

“Oh, Petey~” A singsong voice made Peter cringe. He knew one person would call him. He looks up at the building. The man was obnoxiously waving his hand, hoping he would notice. Wade Wilson. Deadpool and The man with insanely fast healing factor yet had rough childhood.

The brunette saw Wade jump down from the building. He lands on his feet but he can tell that underneath his mask, he is wincing in pain. But he’s fine overall. “What’s the new look?” He points at the black outfit.

“That is none of your concern,” Peter says coldly, turning his back on Wade.

“C’mon Petey don’t be like that~” Wade threw himself into Parker’s shoulder. He buried his face into Parker’s shoulder. He inhaled deeply, “Mmm~ your smell is enough to turn me on,” said in a very deep tone followed by a lick in the neck which made Peter shuddered. The brunette is getting pissed but that moment he realized something. Deadpool with a healing factor and his obsession over him. Peter smiles at the thought.

“Hey Wade,” Peter manages caught Wade’s attention. He looks at Wade with a smirk, “Wanna do it?”

Wade couldn’t believe what he is hearing, IS Peter asking him to do _that_ with him? Is he messing with him again?! But he couldn’t care less, this might be his only chance to get some of that ass.

“Petey! Offering yourself to me?!” Deadpool grabs Peter by his shirt and pinning him to the nearest wall. “How can I resist to have you to myself?” Wade then removes his mask, lifting the brunette’s chin forcing him to look into Wade’s eyes. “Are you ready to be fucked?” Wade’s voice was laced with toxicity as his grip on his chin is getting harder.

Peter was intimidated for a second but that fear turn to a smile as he grabs Deadpool’s hands, pushed him against the wall and forces his lips into Wade’s which took him by surprise. He can feel his tongue slowly licking all over his mouth, feeling his knees are getting weak.

 _How the hell Petey did kissed this good?_ Wade thought slowly getting lose by Peter’s kiss.

The brunette pulled away making Wade whine in the loss of his tongue. He pulls Wade closer to him with his face behind Peter’s head. “This time, we’re doing it my way,”

Wade shivers at the thought of having it his way. _Oh Crap,_

\---

Back at the Klyntar Hive. Eddie Brock was sitting on the makeshift web throne as he stares at a naked Flash Thompson strapped in the middle of the room with couple of tendrils attached behind his neck and around his cock. The process was to strengthen Agent Venom as much as possible. Luckily, the men that they have collected was enough to suffice. The process was to absorb the strength of all men that were trapped into their cocoons as their strength being siphoned to Flash to make him much stronger. Even with the symbiote augmenting his strength, it’s not going to be enough.

 _Are you sure about this decision_ , the symbiote questions Eddie in his mind.

“Yes, but it is only a temporary solution until we get more superheroes to our side,” Eddie reassures that this solution will only be temporary. Apparently, the mass control of men they did took more of them than it thought. All three hundred men they have collected was a bit much for them. They need more.  Stronger man in order to sustain the hive. Apparently the more men they control, the more they weaken. But if they gather male superhero and villains, their super powered DNA will act as a battery enough to sustain them until they form a much more powerful source.

“But for now, we must gamble.” Eddie willed the symbiote to form a connection around his cock and slowly reaching to Flash's cock.

“Ah!” Eddie moaned as he felt something tight around his cock as the black semen being slowly being drained out of him and slowly being siphoned to the blonde jock. The black semen enters into Flash’s cock. The reaction caused Flash’s symbiote to cover his entire body as his eye widened as his color began to darken. The process was complete the transferring of strength is finished.

Flash began to form his Agent Venom persona as he kneels in front of his master. “Agent Venom, I have a mission for you,” Flash looks at his master, waiting for his order.

\---

Meanwhile in an abandoned building complex, one particularly in Deadpool’s apartment. The room was filled with grunting and moans. The smell of testosterone and sweat fumigates the room as Peter and Wade began to engage in a very…sexual approach. Both men are in a mattress, Wade was in a doggie position while Peter slaps his hard erection on Wade’s ass while Peter’s erection was now covered in a black condom and pushed himself into Wade’s hole without any trouble.

Wade was about let out a pained scream until Peter shoves his fingers into his mouth. The mutant began sucking his fingers, slowly lubricating each digits as Parker began to move in a steady pace.

He continues to suck and lick Peter’s fingers until he pulled them away from his mouth. “Ahh! Ahh!” Wade screamed as he felt his insides are starting to melt when Peter began to pick up the pace. Which made the mutant moan even louder.

 _How the ..._ Wade thought to himself that how the hell Parker became so dominant. He used to be a nerd with spider powers that submits to him but now he feels like submitting to a dominant in a porn movie. When Wade was about to collapse into the bed he heard a couple of webs stick to his back and sticks to the room ceiling.

The brunette clicks his tongue at Wade, gripping his neck with his hand. “You’re not collapsing on me aren’t you?” The mutant couldn’t but shake his head.

“Good boy,” Peter pets Wade by his cheek. He continues to drill his cock into Wade. The brunette is enjoying how warm and tight Wade’s hole is. He can’t help but to cum, but he had a tendril to tighten around his cock. He can’t cum not yet.

 _This man is really something,_ the symbiote is amused with the man. _His DNA will really help us evolve even further._

Peter stops moving his hips as he let his cock deep inside of Wade. “Hey…” Wade was still panting on how intense Parker’s fucking was. The mutant can hear Parker.

“How would you like to be…handsome again?” Wade’s eyes widen when Parker said handsome again.

“What do you-” Wade moaned when Parker hit his g-spot.

“Listen. I can make you both hot and powerful,” Peter extends his tendril around Wade’s aching erection. “And you are welcome to play with my body,” Wade felt his eyes widen when Peter is basically offering himself. That being said, He broke free from the webs attached to the ceiling, grabs Parker by his shoulders threw him to the bed on his back and pinning down both his hands on the mattress.

“Peter, you never fail to surprise me don’t Ya?” Wade aligns his cock into Peter’s ass. The brunette smiles as he saw Wade’s cock now covered in the symbiote condom and jabs his cock into Peter earning him a loud pleasured filled moaned.

\---

Agent Venom just finished putting the last person into a black cocoon-like capsule. The capsule began to close itself and encasing the men inside.  His mission was to find five men that will be valuable to their hive. The five men were placed unconscious into the black cocoon as the process. The process includes changing their body physiology will be augmented with the symbiote, reading and adapting their genetic material, their reproductive system will be used for spawn reproduction and reprogramming their minds to serve the Klyntar.

“You have returned, “Eddie enters the room covered with the symbiote. His black suit hugging Eddie’s tight body.

Agent Venom have his symbiote recede from his face to show his master. He kneels in front of Eddie, “I have gathered five men that you have requests,” Eddie approaches Agent Venom to find five large pods in front of him.

The blonde smiles appeased by Agent Venom, “You have done well my servant,” He grabs Flash’s chin as he push him forward as both of their bodies rubbed against each other. Flash can feel his cock getting hard underneath his symbiote armor.

“You have earned my favor,” Eddie leans towards Flash’s face and let out his long tongue and gives Flash a deep kiss. Flash doesn’t like Brock at first but ever since he has received his spawn born from his semen.  Why does he feel a deep attraction for him even though he hated him? Eddie can feel his servant uneasiness.

 _‘Flash Thompson is feeling uneasy towards you, why don’t you give him your love?’_ The symbiote suggest which Eddies is favor for. Perhaps it would the time to show Flash his love.

Eddie began to let out his tendrils and began to slither around his body and began to spread all over Flash. The tendrils began to grow in size as it began to cover both Eddie and Flash until it made cocoon that both Eddie and Flash inside.

\---

Peter was on his legs as Wade continues to pound inside of him. His sweat drips off of him as his head pulls back as when Wade continues to drill in and out of Peter. Wade never felt such adrenaline before like for every fuck he does the more pleasure he felt.

“Wade…I’m gonna…” Peter moaned as the tendrils began to cover his cock and slowly travels behind Wade’s body and pushes into his ass. But he was too blinded by the pleasure to notice it. The brunette release his black semen and slowly being siphoned into Deadpool’s body. The mercenary felt something moving inside his body and he released his own load but when he looks at Peter, there was no sign of semen all over neither his own or Peter’s body.

“Yes Wade…give me your milk,” Peter moans as he felt Wade’s semen entering his body. The mercenary noticed something moving around him until he noticed the black ooze is starting to spread all over his body. He pushes himself off of Parker but he can’t’ moved. The brunette pulls himself away from Wade as the symbiote covers his leaking ass. Wade felt like is getting heavy he only saw a glimpse of Peter being covered by the same black ooze until the darkness consumed him.

\---

Back at the abandoned building, Flash is on his back naked while he is being pounded by Venom. Flash can feel the large cock impaling him, each thrust giving him more pleasure and the need to come is impossible with the black cock ring made from his master's symbiote

“Yes, master…Fuck me! Feed me with your cum!” Venom heard his servant begging for his cum. After a few thrust, he immediately pulled away and stuffed his cock into Flash’s mouth and unloads his load into Flash as he began chugging his master’s semen down his throat. He greedily drinks the black semen as few drops on the floor. Eddie smiles at the result of their…activity.

 _‘And now…Flash no longer hesitates to obey to your command,’_ the symbiote reassures that he will nothing but an obedient servant. He can still think for himself but now his logic is now if it will be an asset or a liability to the hive. Eddie just needed Flash to put in his place.

Both Flash and Eddie had their symbiote cover their bodies as Flash noticed that the pods are slowly breaking. “Master, it seems the process is now completed.” Flash reports as both men approached at the pods.

Eddie looks at the five pods begin to crack open. He smirks to see that the process has just completed. _‘At last, we have five more superhuman that have succumbed to the Klyntar. ’_ The symbiote mused as the more of the pods is slowly cracking until the pods have completely broken.  Men have stepped out of their pods and all of them were wearing black jockstraps, all of them have body figures of a body builder and their eyes were clouded.

Eddie and Flash smiles to see more heroes have succumbed to the Klyntar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I will reveal the five heroes that Agent Venom has captured. Along their big plans to hit a big group that will establish their power. Feel free to give me suggestions to which group to invade first.
> 
> Kudos, Comments, Criticism and Suggestions are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After capturing the five supermen that have bent to their will. It's is time to share their seed with their slaves. Meanwhile, Peter makes another move to the fantastic four. It's time to share their gifts with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Here for another for more delicious mind-bending and homoeroticism? Sure you are! Yet more Venom comics will be released. Can't wait to read them! Hope it will be much better than the overly hyped Venomverse.
> 
> Again, I don't own Marvel franchise. Merely for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 5

 

Eddie saw their new creations that have been succumbed to their hive. A few familiar faces but others were unknown to them. But thanks to the symbiote, they have full knowledge of their soldier. Venom and Agent Venom approach the first man, Frank Castle also known as Punisher. He was soldier once, but his entire family was murdered and became a man of vengeance, the second man was Danny Rand also known as Iron Fist a martial artist and part of a long lineage of Iron Fists was driven with vengeance whoever killed his father and now part of Heroes for hire with Luke Cage which is the third man next to him, a man who participated in an experimented which gave him superhuman strength and durability, the fourth man was Scott Lang an electronic engineer but now inherited the name of Ant-Man from Dr. Hank Pym and lastly James “Bucky” Barnes a man lost out of time like Captain America who was captured by HYDRA and became an assassin.

Eddie couldn’t believe that he had so superhuman that has succumbed to their power. He couldn’t help but marvel their well-defined bodies and underneath those black jockstraps are their semen filled with their precious DNA waiting to be extracted and will be a huge contribution to the hive.

The blonde men walked away from the five men as faces in front of them. “My men, I’m sure all of you are wondering why you are here,” Venom questions the men as all five men kneels to their master.

“To spread the symbiote to all men and rule the entire human race,” Five men said in unison, Flash is amused to see behaved like true soldiers. He can’t help but look at Scott. The tight sick pack with the bulge on his jockstrap. Eddie notice Flash is staring at Scott.

 _‘Eddie, now we have five superhumans, it is the time that we reproduce,”_ The word ‘reproduce’ rang into Eddie’s ears.

 _‘Reproduce? How?’_ Eddie asked

 _‘It is similar to how your species reproduce by inseminating them,’_ the symbiote explains that left Brock speechless and began imagining how it would work. _‘It is quite simple actually, once the semen enters the host body the symbiote began to spread all over the body, bonds their bodies and becomes our slaves. You can say it is much faster to spread our spawn and convert them into our slaves. It also injects them with their DNA to produce the same abilities as they do’_ Eddie imagines the whole thing like basically like in one of that gay porn. The slave fucks the victim come inside of them and the symbiote will do the rest. Also with their reproductive system modified it will make the process much easier.

Flash felt his spider senses responded only to see a familiar figure enters the room. “I’m back,” Peter chimes only to have Eddie recedes his symbiote as he meets his lover and greets him with a deep and passionate kiss. Both men moaned as Eddie grabs Peter dick which made the brunette moan inside of Eddie’s mouth. The men standing in the room observed their masters as the scene which made their crotch inside their jock strap getting tighter.

Eddie pulled away as trails of green saliva left in Peter’s mouth. “Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick,” Eddie caress his lover’s cheek which made Peter smile.

“I’m sorry, my love but I’ve been scouting after our capture. The public was alarmed by our actions.” Peter informed which made the symbiote ponder.

_‘Our actions did raise suspicions, but for now, we have to lay low,’_

“Agreed, for now, we should focus on gather resources and assembles some men with minds,”

“Minds?” Flash repeated.

“Basically, we need a way to how to reproduce our spawns without relying on our bodies. It would take a while for our bodies to recuperate to produce more.”

“But before we do that…” Peter intervened as his stomach began to form a monstrous mouth as its long tongue began to unwrap, revealing a black cocoon as the monstrous tongue returns to Peter’s body. “I’ve picked up a souvenir. Someone who will benefit the hive.” The moment he finishes the cocoon is moved and slowly breaks apart until the man reveals himself. Peter gasps as the men stood up. The green slime all over his well-toned body along with the black jockstrap attached to him. He had long blonde hair with blue eyes.

“Man, what happened in there was really nasty and I wasn’t fond of tentacles sex until now,” The man stretches his body and began wiping the slime off his body. “Ngh, this so grossed.” He grimaces until he looks at Peter. The man immediately slings around Peter’s waist, as he pulled towards his body. “How do you like me now, Petey?”

The brunette was actually speechless for once, “Is…is that…really you?” He stutters while pointing at his face.

The man grabs Peter’s hand kisses it affectionately, “Yes, I have succumbed to the symbiote and you promised me to become handsome, but now…” He leans closer to Peter’s ear, “I want to fuck you until you’re filled with my milk and give birth to our spawn,” He licks his Peter’s which was the last straw for Eddie.

Eddie grips at the man’s shoulder, “Who the hell are you?!”

“I’m Wade Wilson,” The man’s reply made Eddie raised an eyebrow. The name not ringing a bell to him. “Also known as Deadpool.” Eddie was shocked to see Deadpool without the mask. He saw a glimpse of his face before succumbing to the symbiote. Flash step forward as he extends his tendrils splits into two and attached to behind Peter’s and Wade’s neck and began evaluating their memories.

Eddie separated both men. “Listen, I don’t care if you’re loyal to the hive, but NEVER…and I mean never. Touch my Peter. Clear?” The blonde man threaten Wade to keep his hands of his lover

Flash puts a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, _“_ Master, Master Parker is not lying. Wade Wilson possesses an accelerated healing factor that will be a great asset to the hive. _”_ Flash explains as he saw another vision which made him release the tendril on Parker. The blonde loses his balance and lands on the ground.

Peter rushes to Flash who was still breathing rapidly. “Are you okay?”

He was slowly getting his breath, “I’m fine. My apologies master I have invaded your thoughts without permission,” His head bowed in shame as he awaits his punishment. Peter caresses Flash’s cheek.

“You did nothing wrong. I’m sure after Eddie did something which made you be protective of me,” Peter kisses Flash briefly and pulls away. “I appreciate the thought,” Peter stood up which left blushing and the sensation of Parker’s lips is like when Eddie kissed him.

Wade turned to Eddie who still has an angry look on his face. “My lord, I apologize for my rude behavior,” He kneeled in front of him. Eddie was about to release his Venom persona until Peter stops him and shake his head. “You see my obsession to Petey was because the symbiote amplified my sort of attraction to Peter,” The man winced when Wade called his Peter ‘Petey’. “But now this obsession to Petey made me want to please you, my master. You are the one who bought the missing piece in my life in return, I shall offer my power and my body to make the hive grow,”

Eddie was still perplexed about Wade but seeing that the symbiote did wonders to his mind. “Very Well, But you must take orders from me and Peter only, Understood?”

“Yes, master,” Eddie leans closer to Wade near his left ear. “If you want to live, stop calling my lover ‘Petey.’,” Eddie threat made Wade’s spine shiver. The mercenary joins to the five men and kneels like a proper soldier.

Eddie allows the symbiote to turn into a tight jockstrap as Peter joins to his side and began playing his lover’s body. “Men, Rise,” All men stood in attention.

“You all six men have been chosen to become as messengers to the Klyntar. But now we face dark trials as we grow weak. You six chosen men will bring vigor and vitality to the hive. You five men,” Venom points to Punisher, Iron Fist, Luke, Scott, Flash, and Wade. “You five will share your gifts to our men that have to join to our cause but now they must be nourished by your seed, your seed shall give them your entire being to them and they will follow you as your minions,”

“Yes master,” Five men said in unison as they march to the room next to them. The room was now sealed with the black ooze.

Peter pulls away which made Venom recede his face, “My love, where are you going?”

“I’m going to look for a place that will help our hive grew,” Eddie is a little hesitant when his lover meet. That would mean more men would come over Peter.

“Okay, just be careful my love.” Peter kissed his lover passionately as he began to leave.

When Peter left the room, Eddie became his Venom persona only to find one man left. Venom ponders to what to do with him.

 _‘I see through his memories that he is acquainted with Captain America,’_ the symbiote said which made Venom had an idea. He approaches the assassin who still had his eyes on his master. “And you Bucky, I have a mission for you,”

\---

_At the Baxter Building_

Peter was lying down on an examination table while Reed Richards a.k.a Mister Fantastic. He was wearing the black costume while Reeds began examining this ‘black costume’.

Meanwhile, Peter was lying down as the symbiote was wary of the situation. _‘What do you intend to do? I fear that this man will expose our plans,’_

 _‘You don’t have to worry, they won’t know our plans ‘yet’,’_ Peter reassures that it is part of his plan. _‘These men will become one of us soon,’_

The human torch enters the room flying like a huge comet with his body covered his flames. “What’s up webhead? Trying out a new look?” The presence of the flaming human made the symbiote even more worried.

’ _This will be our chance to finally overcome one of your weaknesses,_ ’ Peter said which made the symbiote understood Peter’s plan. _‘I finally understand your intentions,’_

Reed stretches his arm while typing the console as the huge light began to scan Peter’s body. The computer began to analyze Peter’s biology, body composition as wells as the physiological aspect. Reed hummed with his hand on his chin intrigued with the results.

“It appears that this ‘black costume’ of yours is a sentient being,” Reed deduces as he looks at the images produced by the computer. “You said that it can produce webbing on its own?”

“Yeah, not to mention it can copy any clothes that I think about,” Peter’s explanation made Johnny peaked his interest.

“I’m afraid that I can’t do much unless I do a full examination, would you mind leaving your suit here?” Reed directs him to a small container that his hooked up to machinery. Peter walked to the machine.

 _‘You know what to do,’_ Peter muses to the symbiote as he puts the symbiote into the container. Luckily he still wore the Spiderman costume underneath.

“I assume you still have your shooters,” Reed asked.

“Don’t worry, I still have it,” Peter brought his shooters placing them underneath his arms.

“Don’t worry, we will get to the bottom of that mysterious creature,”

“Oh, I’m sure you will get _more_ than information,”

“Hm? What did you say?”

“Nothing,” Peter turns around as he shoots a web through the window. “I’ll be back for it tomorrow,” He makes his leave out of the Baxter building with smirk on his face.

\---

_Midnight in the Baxter Building_

The night stirs as Reed’s lab was dark only the stirs of the machine that the container that holds the symbiote that can be heard. Then a certain blonde hero enters the room.

 _‘The perfect crime…’_ Johnny enters the lab, he is wearing his unstable molecular suit and looks at the container. He is looking at the dormant symbiote which made him think of the possibilities.

 _‘The webhead may not like the black costume but I know I would look sleek in black,’_ He imagined that he was wearing the black costume and him flying all over New York and all the ladies would love him. But little did he know that it was more than just a black costume.

Johnny approached the console as he pushed a button which made the top of the container which opens. _’I’m sure Reed and Spidey won’t mind me just trying it on…’_

The symbiote feels that someone opened the container as Johnny lets his hand above the container. The symbiote recalls Peter’s plan as it extends his tendrils above below Johnny’s hand.

 _‘Gross…’_ The symbiote attached itself to Johnny’s skin which made his spine tingle. _‘It’s like…tingly,’_

The symbiote began to spread all over Johnny’s body as it reaches every muscle and contours of his body. Johnny can’t help but feel aroused when the black costume spread around his body. He can feel himself getting harder underneath his suit. After spreading all over Johnny’s body, it created the black costume that Johnny imagine. It created a black tight suit with white racing stripes on his abdomen in a belt-like with the fantastic four symbol plastered on his left and right shoulder and an in the middle of his chest and races down to create a belt-like. Johnny looks at the black costume, “Whoa. It _can_ read my surface thoughts!”

While Johnny is busy marveling at his costume, the symbiote began to read Johnny’s genetic material. _‘Wow, this man can control fire and gives flight while he is on fire. His genetic material can become the first step for our spawn to be impervious to fire.’_

“Now, let’s see if it looks cool after I…” The symbiote anticipates that Johnny was about to activate his powers. It uses its tendrils to penetrate into Johnny’s ass which made the blond man winced in pain.

“What the?!” Johnny reacts that every time he moves his bottom something was probed inside of him. It was now the moment, The symbiote began cover Johnny’s face which made the blonde struggle as he grabs the mask as he tries to yank the black mask off. The symbiote also attaches his tendril to Johnny's neck as it began to forced images inside his head and began to inject him some fluids.

 _‘What the heck is happening?!’_ Johnny panicked as he tries to fight and get rid of the black costume meanwhile he seeing images flooding into him as well as pleasure began to stir inside of him as if he is getting fucked. He tries to reach for his cock but to have the symbiote release his cock but to only have his cock covered in the material. He began to jack himself off as he is imagining someone fucking him from behind.

 _‘Fuck! This feels so good!’_ He continues to stroke and the symbiote is pleased to see Johnny give in to the pleasure so quickly. Which would make the bonding process much faster. He can feel himself getting close, _‘I’m gonna-’_ Johnny moaned underneath the mask as he releases his load inside his costume. The symbiote absorbs Johnny’s semen and acquired his genetic material. The symbiote is pleased to have Johnny now under his control and now to proceed to the next plan.

After a few minutes, Johnny stood up as the mask covering him has receded. His blue eyes are now clouded in black. The symbiote began to modify his costume. The pants recede and stop up to his thigh and the sleeves began to reduce into a sleeveless one piece. The fantastic four symbol changes into a white flame and races down to outline his abs and the shirt splits creates a black jockstrap and exposes his ass with the black butt plug that was attached and completely embedded in his skin.

 _‘You’re one of us now, Johnny. But this is just the beginning. First, we must infect your male companion with you’re your semen and present yourself to your new masters,’_ the symbiote instructs Johnny.

“Yes, Must follow orders,” Johnny says in a monotone voice. His whole body turned into black ooze as he began to move into the computer. He began typing to the keyboard and placed his hand as the symbiote began to spread and disables the security system and erases the footage on the security camera that witnessed the bonding.

The blonde man enters into Ben’s room a.k.a ‘The Thing’. He saw the rock golem who had his mouth agape which made Johnny smirk. He reaches for his jockstrap grips his shaft as it extends to a tendril and snakes his way into Ben’s mouth. The man releases his load and slowly siphons into Ben’s mouth. The black semen was another spawn made from the semen of Eddie Brock that was stored inside of Peter’s body. It was designed to lay dormant and they will come when the time is right. Johnny retracts the tentacle and returns to his jockstrap and proceed to his next target.

He proceeds to the next target. Reed Richards. He enters to his bedroom to find him on the workbench, asleep. Feeding him directly would only wake him up. He decides on a more subtle approach. He uses his finger as it extends to the back of Reed’s neck and injects him with the spawn.

Johnny retracts the tendril and retreat to the hive to meet his creator. He goes to the rooftop of Baxter Building.

“Flame on,” He activates his power which sets his body on fire. But the symbiote feels no pain. By acquiring Johnny’s genetic material the flames are nothing to him. He jumps and flew back to the hive.

\---

_Back at the Hive_

“AH!” Peter moaned while he was on his back while Frank Castle is fucking him. The brute continuously fucks the brunette. Frank can feel pleasure when his master moans and begging for him for more.

“Yes, Frank. Please your master! Give me your milk!” Peter moans which made Frank close.

“Master…I’m gonna…Ah…” Franks unloads his semen and injected into Peter which made him shiver. Another semen to add to his collection. He still wonders why that Eddie has been filling him with not only his and other men’s semen. But he can’t help but ignore it for now, the more he is filled, the more power he gains.

Frank pulls away as Peter closed his hole with the butt plug. “You have pleased me, now for your reward,” He shoves Frank’s head straight into Peter’s cock. The moment his cock enters his mouth, Peter came as the brute began to suck for his master’s semen.

“Mmm….” Frank hummed at the taste of his master’s semen. It is a mixture of honey and milk. He pulls away as his eyes turned black for a moment and return to normal.

“How do you like the taste?”

Frank stretches his muscles which Peter enjoys, “I feel powerful master. Your milk gives me power,”

“Good. You will need it your strength when you start to produce your spawn,” Peter’s word made Frank wonder.

Frank was about to question until someone enters the room. A burning man enters the room which made Peter smiled evilly. It was the human torch now wearing his symbiote.

 _‘I have brought the man you seek and this,’_ Johnny spoke under the symbiote’s control and made fire with his hand. ‘ _The spawns and the hive are now immunity to fire and I have injected to Mr. Fantastic and The Thing with our spawn,_ ’

“Good. Now release Johnny and come back to me,” The symbiote obeyed as he left Johnny’s body and began to create a tight suit around Peter. The brunette can feel it. Johnny’s DNA starting to flow in. He clenches his fist as he made fire.

Johnny was starting to regain consciousness. “Man, what happened what’s going-” He was interrupted when Frank came from behind and restrained him. “Hey! Get off of me!” He tries fighting of Frank but his strength was unmatched.

“Okay then, Flame on!” He activates his powers but Frank was still holding on to him. ”Hey! Why aren’t you burning?”

“Because of your DNA, the symbiote is now immune to fire.” Johnny looks at Parker who was wearing the black costume.

“Webhead?!”

Frank tighten his grip which made Johnny winced in pain. “Show master some respect!” The mercenary looks at his master who shook his head.

“Peter! What happened to you?”

The brunette steps forward as the symbiote recedes on his crotch revealing his erection. Johnny was disgusted at first but something dripping which made him wanna suck it. “Later, Once we start your transformation,” He shoves his cock into Johnny’ mouth.

\---

In another room, moans can be heard from every direction as the five men began impregnating them with their semen. Both Wade and Scott is giving a guy a double penetration which made the guy moaning. Wade was fucking the guy while Scott is nibbling the guy’s ear thus doubling the guy’s pleasure.

“Fuck, Fuck!!!” The guy swore loudly which made Wade want to fuck him.

“Do you want…?” Scott starts while nibbling the guy’s ear

“…power to serve us?” Wade finishes while his tendril laced around the guy’s cock.

“Please, Let me cum! I will serve you guys just let me come!” The guy begged which made Wade’s grip on his cock tighten which made the guy cum.

“Accept our spawn and you will serve the Klyntar forever.” Both Wade and Scott spilled their black semen permanently staining his being. Both heroes pulled away from the guy. The guy began moaning as he began to jerk his own cock.

Wade and Scott observe the guy’s changes through his body. The superhero infected with the symbiote is now a symbiote superhero. The symbiote modifies the host body, physically, physiologically and mentally. But they’re not the same level as Flash who he earned by accepting Eddie’s spawn which makes him at their level. The symbiote also gives off pheromones to attract males and boosts their libido that it’s more powerful than any drug.

Accepting their black semen can leave turn them into mindless venom soldiers. They will only gain satisfaction by fucking other males. Once he impregnates another man, it passes over. The guy’s ass began to leak the black semen that Wade and Scott left as it began to spread all over his body. He continues to jerk off while the spawn began to cover his skin and merges with his cells, it spreads through his abdomen creating a white spider logo on his chest and began to his neck and contours around its forehead exposing his hair. The guy moans as he came inside his suit and felt that something fucked him from behind.

He opens his eyes which were now plain white. The guy stood up and approach his creator.

“What is your order master?” The guy says in a monotone voice. Which made Wade smirks. Scott didn’t like it but he was too horny to care.

\---

 Meanwhile, Johnny is being sandwiched between Peter and Frank while simultaneously being fucked with two men. Johnny is being overloaded with pleasure while both men constantly impregnating him with their semen. Johnny’s body is now being filled with both Peter and Frank’s semen, he mind is slowly being clouded with pleasure.

“Fuck!!” Johnny swore he felt Frank’s thrusting is getting faster.

“Yes! Moan for us!” Frank encourages while he uses his tendril to tease Johnny’s nipple.

“Now, come and you will be bound for us!”

“Yes, Pete! I’m gonna-” The blonde releases his load which was slowly being siphoned into Peter’s body. Peter and Frank follow as they release their load unto his body. He feels a burning sensation when both release their load. Both men pulled away as Johnny’s butt hole began to leak a black spawn as Peter and Frank witness Johnny’s transformation.

The black spawn began to spread all over his body. His dick erected when his body already covered with the black spawn. The black spawn slowly tightens around Johnny’s body, it began to tighten around his legs and feet, a fire symbol appeared on his chest as its tips began to race on his arms and form like spiders like symbol and white stripe began to contour on his abs. The ooze on his face began to recede as his eyes opened as his hair began to burst into flames but his flames are now bright blue. His whole body turns into flames which made Peter smile.

Johnny deactivates his powers as he stares at his master. “Man, I never knew bonding with the symbiote could be so…erotic…” Johnny moans when he felt underneath his suit is getting wet.

“So Johnny, how do you feel?” Peter began stroking his symbiote covered cock.

“So fucking horny!” The blonde superhero felt so much libido after being bonded with the symbiote.

“Patience. You will have so many men to fuck and breed them with your seed. Come, you too Frank.” Peter commands while both Frank and Johnny follow their master to the next room as see the biggest orgy ever existence.

All men are busy pleasuring with one another. The four of their men are currently in the process of turning their submissive into their obedient servants. While the newly converted servants, suck the victim’s cocks while the superhero fucks them making them easier to succumb to the symbiote.

 All of them had their symbiote suits into leather harnesses. Each of them had their own styles. Wade had a leather harness that goes around his body and a cock ring around him while Scott had a leather underwear with a small hole underneath the middle of the underwear reveal his cock. Both Frank and Johnny had their symbiote suit turns into their own leather harness.

Peter licks his lips to see these newly converted servants to fill his body with their cum. Imagine their spawns would be like.

\---

Meanwhile back in the Baxter Building, Reed was working on a machine. It’s weird ever since he woke up, He saw the symbiote on the containment unit was gone and Johnny has gone missing. But there has been weird voices on his head to create a machine that will influence their minds.

Reed puts down his tools and removes his goggles. Then Ben enters the room holding a huge machine and places it down in front of the scientist.

“Reed, I have the machines and parts that you need,” Ben told Reed.

“Thank you. Still no sign of Johnny?” Reed scratches his head.

“I have been trying to communicate him, but no signs.” Ben felt itchy in his crotch. “Fuck! Why am I so hard?!” He scratches underneath the unstable molecular pants having a huge dent.

“ME too, this is most peculiar.” Reed wonders that he has been itching to suck something. The electronic doors open revealing Susan Storm a.k.an Invisible Woman. “Guys, have you seen Johnny?”

Both men stared at their teammate but both of them having orders in their subconscious to neutralize the threat: Invisible Woman. Both Men’s pupil dilates as Reed’s arms extend towards Susan planning to immobilized her, Only to have Susan counter by putting an invisible force field around her.

“Reed! What’s wrong with you?!” Susan asked angrily then without warning Ben slams into the force field causing her to break the force field and go unconscious. Reed’s arms fall flat when the force field dies down. Both men stared at the unconscious woman.

“Ben have her heavily sedated and put this inhibitor collar on her. I have to finish the machine and formulate a drug,” Ben simply nods as he drags Susan’s lifeless body to his shoulders while Reed stretches and resumes his work.

\---

Meanwhile, in the streets of Brooklyn, Bucky is walking down the streets wearing clothes that were made by his symbiote. He looks at the apartment building near him. Bucky hummed in wonder recalling his order from Venom.

_‘Your mission is to find Captain America and bring him to me,’_

He is a bit unsure why master would want Captain America. He goes to the alley and simply climb the walls through the windows and to find Steve’s apartment. It was currently dark in the room, the moment he hears the door swings open, Bucky hides and saw Steve walking out of the door with only a towel tied around his waist. Bucky couldn’t help but marvel at his best friend’s body.

He simply licks his lips and knows exactly what to do.

\---

Venom and Spidey shoot their webs around the New York. Peter has received word from the spawns Johnny left. Both men entered the Baxter building. Both of them landed on the rooftop.

“Petey, tell me why are we in the Baxter building?” Venom wondered why to enter a base to a formidable group.

“Let’s just say, I left a bug and found us a new base.” Peter muses as both entered the building. Eddie is happy to found a new base, but the thought of having it in a building that is used by the fantastic four and civilians living would arouse a lot of attention.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Eddie forgot that the symbiote had linked to Peter’s mind. “All of it has been taken care of.”

Peter and Eddie enter the room where the fantastic four reside to find Eddie in a good surprise. All six of their servants are present while two slaves are holding a man in captivity, Mr. Fantastic and The thing stood there beside the newly built machine:  It is a chair like machine with an apparatus attached to the right side and circular hole in the middle of it and The thing is holding a black cocoon around it.

Eddie was in complete shock as Peter began to approach Mr. Fantastic, “Dr. Richards, status?”

“I have built the machine that can reprogram minds, Invisible Woman has been neutralized and sedated by the drug that will have her catatonic for months, and bought a test subject for the machine.” Mr. Fantastic reports everything which rewarded by a kiss from Peter. The scientist moaned by his master’s kissed which made everyone in the room got hard. The man stared at shock seeing two men kissing in front of him.

The brunette pulled away with black ooze trailing through his lips. “You have done well, you and The Thing will be rewarded later.”

Mr. Fantastic and The Thing bowed to their master. “Thank you, Master.”

Venom approached the machine, looking at it in wonder. “How did he had time to build all this?”

Peter approached his lover while caressing his cheek. “I actually used my symbiote as bait to lure Johnny to him wearing the costume and used him to infect both of them with my spawn and ordered them to create a machine that will reprogram the minds of men to us,” Peter explains his process. “Also, our slaves found this interesting man,” He points at the man who was still struggling to get himself lose. But the slaves possess superhuman just enough to keep him in place.

 _‘He is a porn star who performs straight sex,’_ The symbiote added through Eddie’s mind. _‘He will be the perfect test subject to test our machine.’_

“You sick fucks better let me go!” The man barks angrily still struggle to get free. Only to be silent when one of the slaves grips his crotch hard.

“Sick fucks? Yet you seemed to be turned on by our kissed earlier.” Peter points at the dent in his pants. “Strip him naked,” The brunette ordered the slaves which both slaves tore the man’s clothes revealing his eight-inch dick while wearing a black cock ring around him.

Venom stared at the man’s leaking cock. “You seem to be desperate for a release,” The man flushed in anger while his foot starts thrash around. “Strap him to the machine,” The slaves carried the thrashing man to the machine. Strap his limbs and feet to the machine, one of the slaves injected him with a small portion of the symbiote which made him a bit weak and lethargic. The slave’s spawn can inject a person with their spawn but more of a tranquilizer and aphrodisiac to subdue their victims. The man is getting weaker and horny at the same time. The slaves lower the helmet to his head while the other lowers the apparatus down to his dick and attaches to him.

The man moans in pleasure, “What are…you…”

“Relax. You be one of us soon,” Mr. Fantastic presses various buttons and turns the machine on. The man inhales sharply as the apparatus began sucking his phallus, his chest puffs a bit while the man forced to see various images straight to his brain and sensations he never explored.

“How long before he is converted,” Peter asked while staring at their lab rat.

“It would take time I’m afraid. I still have to find the right frequency that would make them succumb much easier,” The scientist began tinkering with on the console. Adjusting various factors that will affect the man. He is currently experimenting various stimuli that would make the man react making him give in.

Eddie admits that he is being outshined by his lover. The Klyntar species desire to become one with him but even more. But admitting that corrupting more men that would mean more competition for him, “I can tell what you’re thinking,” Peter scoots closer which made Eddie gasped. “You forgot that our minds are connected.”

The blonde man blushed. He intends to look for something to change the topic. “What are we gonna do with her?” He points at black cocoon that The Thing is holding. He knew that underneath the black webbing was Invisible Woman.

 _‘She is an interesting specimen, her powers have its uses but her body is irrelevant.’_ The symbiote points out. He remembers that Peter doesn’t want a woman into their hive. _‘But her body can be used as soldiers to defend us from invaders. ’_ The symbiote went silent, pondering about something and extends his tendril and punctured behind Eddie’s neck. _‘Although, allow me to do the talking…’_

Eddie gasped when the symbiote begins to take his mind as his eyes turned black. “Now… Let’s do things… _my_ way…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! The symbiote has taken over the host. One kind of devious plans he had in store?
> 
> Also, Human Torch temporarily possessed the symbiote but failed after seeing our matchstick lit up. Will it be interesting to see a venomized human torch or a venomized Deadpool with a handsome face? No?
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe it's just me, See you again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie was taken over by the symbiote. The hive is steadily growing but it's about time to get both financial and manpower. It's about time to slowly takeover the avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again! Sorry to say but kind of a small chapter. Been researching a lot of material for the fic. Also why wonder why men? Because all mind control comics they use women as victims. I just wanted to add something new for a change. Also hoping the Venomized comics will give more interesting material.
> 
> Also, I don't own Marvel nor any of the franchise.

# Chapter 6

 

A week has passed since the symbiote took over Eddie Brock. The entire Baxter is now the Kylntar’s hive. The entire building is now entirely inhabited with their slaves now. All females are now stuffed in the basement, remained catatonic while their bodies are being used as nourishment for their slaves and their bodies are also covered with the symbiote and they will act as soldiers in case of any invaders. Meaning all men will be self-sustained with their bodies and they will be living off with male semen of other men which is more than enough for them. Their symbiote will shield their bodies from sweat, bacteria and other foreign objects and along with the symbiote’s ability to adapt the abilities from their creators, they will become invincible.

Now, Both Mr. Fantastic and The Thing have received their symbiotic spawn from Peter, which both have accepted. Both of them are wearing their own clothes created by their symbiote. Mr. Fantastic wore a tight fitting suit that shows his muscles and The Thing’s rock problem is now solved, he is now human. He has brunette hair and a muscular built of a body builder yet still has the agility and flexibility of Spiderman that  he inherit with his symbiote but still has his powers, skin as hard as stone and his superhuman strength. He is wearing black leather harness that it’s connected with chains and one goes straight through his black jockstrap, black boots. He is currently watching guard five men who were strapped to the mind controlling chair. Ever since the first subject was completely turned into a man whore who desires was to suck dicks, and get fucked by many men. Eddie asked to modify the machines and make them a pleasure so intense that they forgot they’re entire life and ready to be converted into their Klyntar army.

Reed is currently working on the computer. Five men were moaning through their ball gags. He scanned through their memories. The scientist looks at the screen on the computer.

He hummed and saw some things that made his dick harden underneath his suit. Then his brain hatched an idea.

\---

Meanwhile in the swimming pool of Baxter Building. Both Eddie and Peter are dipping into the pool. But the pool is not filled with water, but with the black symbiote. The symbiote used Eddie to create an entire pool into a symbiote conversion pool. It is filled with black ooze that seemed like a pool filled with black oil but when a man steps in they began to disarm the man and tied him to prevent him from movement and they began invading the victim’s body and began filling it with pleasure. He declared this will be used to convert superhuman men into obedient servants.

Eddie is leaning on the pool side while his dick is being sucked for his semen. He is watching Peter being ensnared by the black tendrils under Eddie’s control. The tentacles wraps around all over his body, smaller tentacles tightening around his dick while bigger tentacles continuously fucked him.

Peter is a moaning mess. He kept moaning to go faster but with a wag of Eddie’s finger. “Fuck…Don’t stop…”

Eddie is pleased seeing original host into his plaything/consort. Peter began releasing his load while the tentacle attached to his dick began siphoning his load inside his ass. He noticed that Peter’s abdomen is getting bigger. _It looks like it’s time to engages the next phase._

“Master!” Eddie heard a voice from behind the door. A simple wave from his hand caused the black tendrils to return back to a docile state. Both men stepped out of the pool as their symbiote created a black jockstrap to cover up.  Eddie opened the door to find Reed.

“Mr. Fantastic?”

“My apologies, Master. But I discovered something while I was tinkering those men,” Reed stretches back to the lab while Eddie and Peter follows.

\---

Back at the lab, Reed stretches back to the console while Eddie and Peter stared at the console and found something interesting. Three of the five men are porn stars and all of them saw that he is a top and fucking a submissive. All of them could feel getting hard underneath their underwear. Eddie understood what Reed meant.

“I see what you’re trying to tell me, Reed.” Eddie closed his and walks to the five men currently brainwashing them. Even with all these technology that we have and the manpower that we have, but we still need financial support.”

“Agreed,” Peter followed while Reed continues to listen at the conversation while he continues to tinker with the console. “Even with the technology we had. People will start to noticed why the sudden building is not paying bills, not to mention that the relatives of the residents will noticed why the sudden ‘changed’ of management.” Peter added the air quotes since they’re sudden takeover of the building along with the manager of the building.

Eddie ponders a bit on how to remedy their situation while at the same time continuing their secret takeover over the human race. “It is possible that we can use our men for money,”

Peter heard Eddie’s pondering. He began connecting the dots. “You mean like, creating some sort of adult entertainment that would not only pleasure to sate our men and at the same time create profit?”

Eddie’s hatched an idea. “A great idea Peter! WE can use this to our advantage. Not only we can satisfy our need for pleasure, but we can use this to make profit and infect more men with our spawn.” Peter licked his lips at the thought of more men not only pleasuring himself but both him and others. “But for now, we need someone who will support us. I think I know just the man for the job.”

\---

Evening in the New York Sky.

Tony Stark who was busy tinkering inventions at the Avengers Tower. Peter in his Spiderman costume. He lands at the balcony in the penthouse. Knowing FRIDAY will trigger the alarm, he used his symbiote to disguise himself as Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America.

He enters the building, “Good Evening Captain Rogers,”

“Good Evening FRIDAY, Do you know where Tony is?”

“Tony is in his workshop sir,” FRIDAY informs while Steve goes down to the workshop. “Would you like me to inform that you’re present sir?”

“No need FRIDAY, Also. Could you disable the cameras in his workshop? It’s a private matter I would like to discuss.”

“As you wish, Mr. Rogers,” FRIDAY said as he began to turn off the security cameras at the workshop.

Steve walks down to Tony’s Workshop and opens the electronic doors and sees the philanthropist hard at work. Working on one of his countless of armors that he had poured blood sweat and tears. Tony Stark, not only a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, but also the hero the Invincible Iron Man.

Peter underneath the Steve Persona licks his lips. He walks at the working philanthropist. “Tony?”

“AAhh!” Tony screamed, clenching his chest, breathing deeply. “Jeez, Cap! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Steve chuckles halfheartedly. He is waiting for an opportunity to get him. One kiss it’ll be enough.

“Then, what are you doing at this hour? Are you supposed to be asleep?” Tony asked who was still angry about the sudden scare.

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Steve’s question made Tony suddenly turned at to him at the sudden question.

“Are you joke-” Tony was cut off when Steve suddenly charges him and began attacking him with tongue. The philanthropist struggling to get himself off of Steve but the weird part was to find Steve’s tongue began slithering down his throat. But when Tony looks again only to find it was Peter in Steve’s body. Tony was slowly getting light-headed and horny at the same time. The philanthropist lost consciousness and drops on the ground. Peter then recedes his Cap’s body back to his normal body figure. Peter looks at the unconscious Philanthropist. He placed his hand on Tony’s throat as the symbiote began to spread all over Tony’s throat. Peter can feel his vocal chords are shifting.

“FRIDAY,” Peter said using Tony’s voice. “Put the tower on lockdown, sever any forms of communications outside the tower and only let them when I let them. Also do not let Pepper come in the tower. ”

“As you wish sir,” FRIDAY did what he is told as the outside door of the tower shut an iron door at the main door of the building.

Peter’s symbiote recedes from Tony’s throat. He began stripping Tony naked only to find his arc reactor glowing faintly but to find to his surprisingly half hard cock. As much as he want to taste and have his semen into him but we have priorities. He began wrapping the unconscious tony with his webbing and had a large symbiote tongue from his chest and store him inside his body and exits Avengers tower.

\---

Meanwhile back at the Baxter Building, Eddie is in the symbiote pool while Wade is sucking him off while the tendrils has been fucking him from behind. Eddie moaned while he bobbed Wade’s head straight to his cock making him cock. The mercenary greedily sucks his black semen.

Wade pulls away with pop as he stared his master while his eyes glowed black and returns to his normal. “Master, I live to serve you,” Wade says in awe while a small strand black semen escapes from his mouth.

Eddie leans and licks the semen off Wade’s face, which made him flushed. “Good boy,” He pets him on the cheek.

Then Bucky enters the room and walks at the side of the pool and kneels to his master. “Master, I have fulfilled your task,”

Eddie smirks as he grabs Bucky behind his head and kissed passionately which Bucky gave in immediately as he let his master’s tongue seduced him with pleasure. He can feel himself getting hard underneath his jockstrap which made Eddie excite him. Both man pulled away, “Since you have done well, I will let you along with another to have your…treat,”

“I am honored master.”

Peter enters the room seeing Eddie, WAde, and Bucky, “Did I miss an orgy or something?” Peter smirked seeing three men in one room. “Oh, before I forget,” His abdomen lets out the black cocoon. “We have our financial support,” The black webbing melts away to see an unconscious Tony Stark who was naked and half hard.

“Well, let us begin,”

\---

Steve Rogers was slowly regaining consciousness. Last thing he remembers that he was in a bar and then a man offered him to come home to his apartment and the rest was a blur. His vision was slowly adjusting to the blind light and finding himself strapped to a table with restraints on his arms and legs and few men beside him only wearing a black jockstrap.

“What the-!” Steve began struggling trying to get himself free, only to have something vibrating inside of him. Steve moaned loudly making him aching for a release but he can’t get relief. He stared at his cock only to find a black cock ring preventing him from releasing his load.

He heard an electronic door opened to see two men. One man as a familiar face wearing a black Spiderman costume and a masked man holding a bow and quiver full of arrows. Both men approached the restrained hero. “Hello, Captain America,”

“Who are you!? What have you done to Spiderman?” Steve demands only to have a moaning mess with an object vibrating inside of him.

“You really don’t know who am I?” Steve raised an eyebrow only to have the black spiderman recede his mask revealing his face.

“Peter?” The brunette approached Steve and grabbing his aching erection, making the blonde soldier winced.

“Look all of that super soldier semen just waiting to be released,” He holds Steve’s cock while his tendrils touches the slit revealing pre-cum sticking into the tendrils.

“IF you’re planning to get the super soldier serum then you’re wasting your time. The serum travels to my blood stream,”

Peter lets outs a laugh, “You’re right about one thing. But you don’t know that is in your semen has traces of the super soldier serum. That fool HYDRA didn’t know that the secret of the super soldier serum is hiding in plain sight.” Peter lets out his tongue and wrapped his tongue around at the sensitive cock. “That’s why instead of synthesizing the serum from your semen. We are planning to make you inject your serum into my soldiers.” The brunette began to spread his symbiote into Steve’s cock. Steve his horrified to see the symbiote covering his cock like a black condom.

“The symbiote has the ability to adapt any DNA it touches along with your super soldier serum adapting it. You will have the honor to super charge our men.”

“IF you plan to make me cum then you’re insane.” Peter lets go of his cock and grabs Steve in his face. “Face it Steve. I have seen your fantasy and your craving to dominate others. Don’t worry, once we give our soldiers a shot of your serum, you will join our hive and become our general.” Peter licks his lips and released him.

“Peter, you’re not yourself. Please wake up this isn’t you!” Steve tries to persuade Peter.

“Save your breathe Rogers. The symbiote has given me more than just power. It give me vision to bring back that we human should have from the very start. The power to conquer all men and become a hive,” Peter directs his attention to the soldier. “Reveal yourself in front of Captain America,”

The soldier nods as he let his symbiote recede itself slowly revealing itself. Steve can only do but stare and found a familiar face as the symbiote reveals underneath the mask. “Clint?!”

Clint have been corrupted with the symbiote as his blue eyes were now stained with black and now naked and his cock fully erect only to have a black cock ring preventing him from releasing his load. “Clint here has been jealous to have the avengers having  power. That craving for power made him easier to corrupt him.” 

“Clint, Ride his cock until he comes. Have your first taste of the super soldier serum,”

“Yes, Master,” Clint said blankly as he walked towards the restrained soldier. He climbed on the table, used his symbiote to align Steve’s cock into his hole. He buries himself slowly as the super soldier cock burying inside Clint.

Clint moans as he began grinding his legs and thrusting himself up and down. “Not only the symbiote condom is well lubricated with the aphrodisiac and it amplifies the pleasure that you both should feel,” Peter pulls himself away as he watched Clint getting fucked by Captain America.

“Enjoy yourself Clint, Report to the lab when you finish,” Peter orders and lefts the room.

Clint continues to ride off Captain America’s cock. Steve trying to wiggle himself from his restraints only to have those restraints tighten around it making him wince in pain. He can feel himself getting close already. He admits that he is enjoying himself a bit. Never would have imagine Clint having this tight hole. Steve shakes off his thoughts of lust.

“Fuck! Cap…You feel so good…” Clint moaned blinded with lust as his symbiote began wrapping his cock with its tendril and began milking himself.

“Ah!” The blonde soldier couldn’t help but moan feeling Clint’s inside gnawing around it as his toes curl in pleasure. “Clint…” Steve stares at the archer his toned abs glistening in sweat, his eyes whitened blinded with orgasmic pleasure, those grinding of hips of his. Steve couldn’t help but buck his hips into Clint, making the archer screamed in pleasure.

“Clint…I’m gonna-” Steve screamed as he lets out his load into the black condom. The symbiote absorbed his DNA along with the super soldier serum as it began to shoot inside of Clint’s body.

“Yes…Fill me with your milk!” Clint can feel it the serum infused symbiote entering his body. The serum starting to take affect inside Clint body. He can feel an indescribable strength flowing through his veins. He can feel his muscles tightens, his senses are getting enhanced and his cock got harder.

Steve pants exhausted from coming inside Clint. The archer pulls away as his hole began spew juices only to be stopped with a black butt plug made by his symbiote. “It’ll take time for your semen to be fully absorbed in me.” Clint grabs a hold of Steve’s tired and aroused face.

“It’s just the beginning….” The corrupt archer pushed his tongue into Steve’s mouth. At first the soldier resists but he is slowly giving in as he felt something flowing through his throat as his blue irises slowly turned black. Clint pulled away as the electronic doors opened as men enters the room. They were now surrounded with men and Steve Roger’s on the table. Hungry for both power and youth. “You will give us your gift,”

Steve’s mind now clouded with lust and desire, feeling his cock getting harder. “For the hive….” He moaned as he began to let out a black drool from the corner of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends here. But who know it will become more interesting. I have a few planned but don't know which directions to stir it .
> 
> Comments, Suggestions, and Criticism is much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hive is slowly expanding their web. They have Ironman and Captain America. Eddie decides to invade the X-men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I have yet redeemed for the short chapter with a long one. This time to commemorate the released of a new Venomized comic. Congratulations I guess?
> 
> The interesting part to see more superheroes and villains with their symbiotes along the poisons plan how to take over. Been researching a lot of material for this fic may take awhile to roll more chapters.
> 
> I do not own Spiderman nor any of the characters mention in this fiction.

Chapter 7

Few weeks have ever since the disappearance of Captain America. SHIELD was alarmed that the fist avenger gone missing. They try to communicate Avengers tower but only to have FRIDAY say that the tower is being renovated. For now, it seems they have bought it but were not convinced. They sent agents to keep an eye on Avengers tower for any suspicious activity.

The Kylntar hive is getting stronger and stronger every day. Since Captain America was in their clutches. Every one of their men was now infused with Cap’s semen infused serum and now super soldiers. Tony Stark was captured and now in the progress of the mind controlling chair. The philanthropist moans underneath the ball gag while he is being subjected to multiple sensations. Being fucked by vibrator, his cock being milked through a tube and a black tendril attached behind Philanthropist’s neck.

Meanwhile Peter and Eddie watched the sight of the genius by converted. “It’s a beautiful sight isn’t it?” Eddie marvels while Tony’s twitching body as his body is slowly bulking from what the black tentacle was injecting him.

“Yes, after those five men contributions. I have found the frequency enough to erase their memories and began implanting suggestion that make a lot easier for us to convert them.” Reed elaborates as he began typing on the console. Seeing the progress of Tony’s conversion is nearly completed. ”Two more minutes before the process is complete.”

“Good,” Peter faced Ben who was standing near Reed. “Ben, you go fetch our soldier and strap him to the machine,” Ben nods as he goes out and do as he is commanded.

Both men heard the machine began to shut off. “The process is complete, Master.” The scientist stretches to remove the visor off his head. Tony’s eyes were closed as both men approached the unconscious man. “Awaken,”

Tony’s eyes opens as his eyes were now stained in black. “I live to serve the klyntar,” He said in a monotone voice yet his gazed upon his two masters were like gods to his eyes. Reed stretches do undo the restraints on his chair. Tony went down on his knees and looks at them in awe. “How may I serve you?”

“Start by sucking your masters cock,” Peter points at Eddie’s crotch was now receded from his suit, leaking with precum which was enough to make Tony’s mouth water. He didn’t hesitate and began sucking Eddie’s cock. The blonde moaned at how well Tony’s sucking skills were.

“Fuck, how about we enjoy this before we turn him?” Eddie suggest which made Peter purrs while his fingers grazes at his pecs which made Eddie’s spine tingle of his lover.

The electronic door opens seeing Ben carrying an unconscious Steve Rogers on his shoulder. “I have bought him,”

“Good, now strapped him to the chair and join us after,” Peter orders as he began kissing his lover passionately. Ben began strapping the unconscious blonde to the mind controlling chair, removing the vibrator attached to his hole, restraining his arms and legs, aligning him to the phallus under the chair, putting a ball gag around his mouth, lowering the visor and placed on top of his head.

Reed turned on the console and began the hypnotic program. Reed and Ben then approached their master and began to pleasure one another. Meanwhile he was forced to watch videos seeing men pleasuring one another until he felt a sharp pain behind his neck. He heard voice to give in to the Klyntar , your purpose is to convert men and pleasure one another and eliminate any threats. Steve’s iron will managed to get him past the first phase but when he was subjected to various stimuli. He felt his cock is milking for his semen and being fucked by the vibrator that he gave in to the pleasure of being fucked. Steve moaned underneath the ball gag. His cock began to spurt out a lot of his semen.

The group manages to finish their little session. Seeing the small tank containing Steve’s semen is halfway full. Reed observes at the gauge. “Master, it appears that Steve has produced so much semen more than we need.”

Eddie stood up as his symbiote began to cover him. “Good. Continue with the process,” He faced Ben. “You, prepare the soldiers it is about time we recruit more men to our cause,” The brunette stud bowed and left the room.

“You know what to do with them my love,” The blonde caressed his lover.

“I know, Eddie.” Peter nodded. Both locked lips one more time and pulled away. Eddie had his symbiote covered him up. “Where are you going?”

Eddie stopped midway at the door, “Just gonna look for some men for you to be fucked,” An evil smirk made Peter’s spine tingle. “But, You belong to me,” Eddie left the room.

\---

Meanwhile in the abandoned hotel in the middle of nowhere. Wolverine who was out on a journey and his bike ran out of gas. He has to a shelter for the night. Wolverine simply broke down the door. Wolverine removed his cowl seeing everything was weathered and abandoned.

“It may not be a five star hotel, but it’ll have to do,” Logan talks to himself and look for some wood to at least make a fire.

Until he heard a small noise around him, he took a small whiff in the air. Logan grunts at the familiar scent. “What the-” Logan lets out his Adamantium claws and faced beside him. Only to find Eddie who was sitting on a chair. Eddie was wearing a tight white shirt denim jeans and brown shoes. “Oh, Sorry. I thought you were someone else,” Wolverine apologizes for the sudden hostility. The blonde man smirked. Wolverine has recognized Venom’s scent but he hasn’t smell Venom in Eddie yet. For now, Wolverine doesn’t consider Eddie as threat. At least for now…

“Look bub, unless if you want any trouble. You might as well split while you still can,” Wolverine calmly suggest for Eddie to leave. He is not the man who shares things.

“Heh…” Eddie stood up from his seat. “What makes you think that I want to leave?” He boldly approaches the Canadian mutant, revealing himself at the moonlight. “Maybe I want some trouble too?” He lets out a daring smirk.

“Look I don’t know what your motive is but I’m not interested in banging you. I’m straight-” Logan was interrupted when Eddie corners him in the wall.

“You don’t have to mention that. Us guys need some relief from time to time y’know?” Eddie slowly makes his way to Logan’s crotch. “Oh, I can tell your getting hard.” Wolverine didn’t understood why but his scent is making him feel woozy at the same time horny.

He grabs Logan by his costume and then rips it with his bare hands as the spandex costume was now ripped to shreds revealing a hairy well-toned body and white jockstrap which covers his hard cock. Logan faced to the wall as Eddie began seeing Logan’s exposed ass. He can tell that this ass is already well lubricated which makes the process for the upcoming surprise later.

“Now, why don’t you show your package already?” Eddie yanks off the jockstrap and revealing an eye-opening package for him. An eight inch erect cock bounce and already leaking in precum. Eddie smiled evilly seeing a nice surprise. IT was a cut cock and his pubes were slightly bushy which enough to set him off the edge. Eddie takes a strategic position as he goes in front of Logan’s cock and began sucking his cock. Reaches all its splendor thickness and size.

“Aahhh!!” Logan moaned when Eddie’s tongue touches his cock. “Fuck!” The Canadian shivers at every second. His face was filled pleasure as he groans at every minute.

Eddie took a peek at Logan’s pleasured face. It appears that his saliva, his pheromones and his sucking skills is already taking a toll on him. Edie then began took a step further as he began taking in Logan’s whole cock in his mouth as excess of Logan’s precum starts to leak from his mouth.

“F-Fuck Yeah!”

Eddie then began teases him as he slowly pulls out and licking at top and releases with a loud pup. He marvels at Logan’s leaking cock. He stares at Eddie in flushed cheeks. “If you keep this up…I’m gonna cum.”

Eddie swallows Logan’s cock once more as Logan flexes his muscles as a proof off how turned on he was. He eyes wide open when a small drop of his cum lands on his tongue. His mutant DNA is so exquisite. I bet his fellow X-men will do huge wonders.

 Without warning Logan pulls Eddie off cock as trails o. “Stop! I want to fuck you!” Eddie’s lips were stained with Wolverine’s precum and a bit off cum. Logan pulled Eddie closer as they lock lips together. Both their tongues wrestle each other and Eddie spit a bit off his black spawn directly into Logan. He was consumed by lust to notice that he just ingested something.

Both men began to strip. Eddie removed his shirt. “You’re too sexy! I want to fuck you too!”

“How about why don’t we go somewhere…comfortable?” The mutant suggests ogling at Eddie’s muscular body.

At the next room both men have their clothes littered all over the floor while both are indulging in the pool. Eddie and Logan are indulging each other as both men grind their erect cocks, muscled bodies and locking lips with one another. Logan’s hairy body was tickling Eddie’s smooth body. He can even smell the pheromones off of him making himself even hornier, both pulled away as they admire one another and they lock lips once more as two excited men slowly submerged themselves in the water as it slowly turns black.

\---

Back at the Baxter Building, Peter is patiently waiting for his soldiers while Tony continues to suck his cock. He shivers at the philanthropist’s mouth. “Good, now try taking it in.” He shoves Tony’ head down further making him choke.

The electronic door opened as five men enters the lab. All are perfectly lined up like soldiers as they faced Peter and kneeled to their master.

“What would this slave help you master,” Five men asked in unison.

“Good, Its about time that we recruit more men to our cost,” Peter points at Frank, “Frank, Luke, Danny go recruit Daredevil and Bullseye. If Elektra intervenes; kill her but save her body she will be proven useful later.” Peter faced Hawkeye, “Clint, you go to SHIELD and began collecting data about all the superheroes and villains in New York and also try planting a spawn on Coulson,”

“Yes, Master,” All men exits the lab and began doing their respective task.

Peter then looks at Scott who was kneeling down waiting orders, “You, Scott. You and Reed will have a special project,”

\---

Meanwhile back at the abandoned hotel, Logan was immobilized with black tentacles restrained his limbs and lifting him off the pool with tentacles holding him. “Fuck! I want to fuck!!!” Logan screamed while his erect cock is leaking with precum. Eddie smirk as a small tendril punctured behind Logan’s neck. The Canadian adult felt something was flowing into him but he was too horny to care.

Eddie lowers his finger as the tentacles lowers Logan down to where Eddie’s cock is around Logan’s puckered hole. He wasted no time as he jabs his length into Logan which made both male screamed in pleasure. Wolverine was about to release his load until the cock ring around his cock tightened. “Uh-uh… you can’t cum yet.”

“I don’t care just fuck me!” Eddie complied as he began thrusting in and out of Logan enough to drive the man crazy. The blonde man can smell the testosterone leaking from Wolverine’s pores. His tendrils began playing with his nipples, making Wolverine more erratic as pants while his toes curl in excitement.

Eddie can feel himself getting close. “Yes…Soon you will become one of us… ” Eddie pulls away from Logan making the Canadian growl angrily.

“But first,” He turns around revealing a puckered hole. “Come, blow your load into me…” He wiggles his ass teasing Logan. He grabs Eddie’s ass as he plunges his cock straight to Eddie’s hole. The moment his cock enters his hole it made the symbiote cock ring softens and moves back to Eddie’s body.

“Ahh!” The Canadian unloads his load into Eddie. The blonde man shivers feeling Logan’s load flowing through him. His genetic material is slowly absorbing inside his body. Now, the entire hive possess Wolverine’s healing factor along his indestructible structure. When Logan is about to pull away, he used his tendrils to restrain Logan’s movement as Logan’s cock buries itself deeper into Eddie.

“That’s it…” Eddie can feel Logan’s load is starting to leak, he used his symbiote to move itself across Logan’s cock so no semen will drop.

“Fuck, you’re so tight that I can’t stop cumming,” Logan breathes out while seeing images being transmitted directly through his head.

The blonde man feeling a bit full, he commands his symbiote to release his hold off Logan as his symbiote creates a butt plug behind him. Eddie turns across Logan while he pets his slightly imploded abdomen. “See this, you have impregnated me with you cum.” He reaches for his cock and began pumping.

“Fuck, I want to taste you’re cum…” Logan salivates at Eddie’s cock revealing a slight black precum.

“Oh, you get more than that,” Eddie raised his legs revealing his butt plugged with Logan’s semen filled inside his hole. The butt plug recedes and enters inside Eddie’s body as it began to ooze out of his hole. “Why not have both pleasure and power.” Logan looks at the cum-marinated hole. He stares at the black semen as his mouth drools he leans closer to it as his tongue slowly reaches for his hole until a his face was buried into Eddie’s black creampie. “Common, Logan. There’s no hold you back anymore.” Logan’s eyes are slowly turning black as he slowly succumbs to the klyntar.

\---

Meanwhile at the SHIELD Hela carrier.  Clint was in his SHIELD uniform as normal SHIELD agent. Blending in with the crowd as if he was an ordinary personnel. He makes his way to the intelligence room where SHIELD stores important data to all. Including their staff members and what he is after: The list of all super heroes and supervillains. He closes electronic door behind him as he used his symbiote to make its way to the security camera and replaced it with an alternate image.

His symbiote fished out a USB from his sleeve. He sticks it to the computer port, began typing on the computer and began downloading the files he needed.

Then he heard a click behind him. It was Phil holding a gun behind Clint’s head. “Hello Barton,” He smirked which made Clint raised both arms in the air. “Hey Coulson, how’s it hanging?” He asks casually trying to prevent his cover blown.

“This is a surprise Clint, I never would have thought you’d turn on SHIELD like that,” He had his finger on the trigger. Coulson isn’t the type for killing people without any reason but if that agent has compromised national security then its worth to risk.

“You can’t do it, can’t you?” Clint broke Phil’s train of thought. “You can’t kill me can you Coulson?” He smiled as he can feel that his hand is shaking. He took the opportunity to get the gun off Coulson’s hand as he used his tentacles to pin Coulson on the wall.

“Agent Barton! What’s going on?!” He demands answers as he saw Clint slowly stepping towards him.

“What’s going on, Coulson is that I’m not Hawkeye anymore,” His SHIELD uniform suddenly turns black as his symbiote transforms his uniform into a full body leather harness as his erect cock was wrapped around it. “I have been shaped and molded into something greater,” He saw Coulson’s crotch had dent on it.

“But don’t worry,” Clint cupped Coulson’s cheek. He tries to look away from Clint’s sudden sheer dominance over him. His tendril made Coulson stare back at Hawkeye. Who can’t help but admire his tight body and being surprisingly horny at the same time “Soon you will be one of us,” He then locked lips with Coulson.

The senior agent tries to free himself from Hawkeye’s clutches. He also felt that something was being forced down his throat and something was being injected on his neck. The older man gave in and began kissing back. Clint reached down to Coulson’s pants as his symbiote constructed a black cock ring around his Coulson’s cock.

After few minutes Clint pulled away as strands of the black ooze left from Coulson’s lips. The senior agent felt his knees were weaken due to out of breathe and something tight around his cock. Hawkeye had his symbiote revert back to the SHIELD uniform. He turned back to the computer knowing that download has been completed. He removes the USB off the port as his symbiote creates a pocket for it and stashes it.

He turns around to leave but he can’t have anyone finding anything suspicious, “Stand up,” The senior agent stood up absentmindedly. He leans closer to Coulson’s ear. “You’ll be the eyes and ears here at SHIELD. For now, the master has instructed me to gather information. Remain conspicuous at all cause,”

“Yes…” Hawkeye smiles as he saw in Coulson’s eyes, the spawn is moving freely inside him. “Act normally around.” The archer was now covered with his symbiote and turns into puddle and makes his escape as soon as he was gone Phil shook his head as he regains his conscience and exits the room as if nothing happened.

\---

Back at the Baxter Building. Steve is still on the mind control chair. It’s been passed four hours since he was strapped to the machine. He is drooling to the point where his ball gag is getting painted with his saliva, his body covered in a layer of sweat, his cock still erect as the vacuum around his cock still milking for his semen and his hole is constantly being abused by the phallus.

Peter is getting impatient seeing Captain America still not under his control, “It’s been four hours… How does is still resisting?!” He slams at the console only to find Reed’s skin covering the console.

Reed began typing on the console as he monitors Steve’s progress. “It’s seems that his body and mind is slowly succumbing to us but his will won’t let him.” The console is showing his brain activity is through his nervous system. The chair also monitors the subject biological status in case something goes wrong. “It seems that he would needs some encouraging,” The brunette steps out as h reveals his cock as he makes his way to the strapped man who is still moaning underneath the ball gag.

Peter grabs the ball gag off Steve’s mouth, the blonde let out a long harrowing moan which made Peter even harder. “Time for you to taste my spunk,” He shoves his cock into Steve’s mouth. The moment his cock enters his mouth, he began sucking Peter’s cock which made the brunette moan. “That’s it. Suck your master cock, Tony come and lick my hole,” He spreads his hole revealing a butt plug which made Tony approach his master and spreads his master’s ass to reveal that his butt plug became a black ooze.

The philanthropist leans hesitantly and began eating Peter’ which made Peter moan loud. “Yes! Fuck yes!”  Both of his arms made Tony bury his face deeper in Peter’s ass and Steve choked on Peter’s cock that made Peter cum into Steve’s mouth which he swallowed his load. The super soldier’s eyes widen as he felt his

“Master, the moment Steve drank your semen he had finally succumbed to the kylntar.” Reed notifies as the console indicates that the process is complete.

“Good,” Peter smirks evilly as he lets go off Tony’s head and drops down off the chair. He began removing the apparatus off his cock and visor off Steve to find his eyes closed.

Steve opens his eyes to find his eyes colored in black. “I serve you and the klyntar,” He says in a monotone while his eyes burn in the urge to please his master.

“Good boy,” He pats Steve’s chin. He stares at Reed and gives him a nod which made Reed pressed a button to undo Steve’s restrains. Peter stares at Tony who stood still gestures his to move forward. He also noticed a speck of Peter’s black cum on his face. “You two. Deserved a reward for being obedient soldiers.” He moves his hands behind Steve and Tony’s head as he moves them slowly as their face were centimeters apart.

“Kiss each other and make love with another for me,”

“Yes master,” Both men says as both began locking lips with one another. Their lips locking in each other’s mouth. Steve cups Tony’s lips while Tony lock his arms around Steve Both men making out as their passion began to burn at each other. While both Peter and Reed pumping their cocks enjoying their view.

\---

Meanwhile Eddie and Logan decided to spread their ‘gift’ among the X-men. Both of them went to the X mansion decides to give them the gift. Logan set his sight to find Scott a.k.a Cyclops while Eddie eliminates any female obstructions and both of them split up and goes for their target.

Thirty minutes have passed, the Canadian was already fucking Scott on the couch. Eddie saw the sight as his symbiote began to strip him off until he was fully naked. Eddie then moves forward while Logan pushes his cock into Scott while he bucks his hips receiving. Eddie caresses Logan’s hairy pecs while his fingers playing his nipples. Both began licking at their mouths, Scott stares both men to see what was going on but his mind was too hazy to comprehend what was happening.

Eddie grips at Logan’s pecs, “These babies are so big, and I hope they give off milk,”

Logan grabs Eddie’s hand. “I hope it does, because we have a lot off men to feed,” Eddie began licking Logan’s mouth as he began fucking Scott even more.

But without warning, Bobby, Hank and Warren enters the room, “Logan! We have a pro-blem…” All men stood there while they see Logan fucking at Scott while a blonde man groping at Logan’s body.

“Hi guys, Why don’t ya join us?” The mutant picked up the pace while fucks Scott making the mutant moan even louder. The erratic moans from Scott were making the fellow X-men getting hard underneath their pants. Bobby deactivates his Ice form while reaching his crotch and feeling his hard cock, Hank strips his pants off revealing his hard, beastly cock and Warren rips his uniform to reveal his half hard cock.

The X-men enters the room while their hands on their cocks pumping. Logan smiles as he looks at Eddie and both nodded. Logan pulls away from Scott making the Xmen whines as Eddie shoves his cock into Scott’s mouth. The moment Eddie’s precum lands on Scott’s tongue, he immediately sucks it immediately. The blonde man moans in pleasure hard when he felt his cock being milked by Scott’s mouth. The X-men stares at Eddie’s muscled body as their eyes were on Eddie’s erect nipples.

Eddie saw peeping eyes staring at him. “Common boys,” He squeezed his nipples as it began releasing a whitish fluid from his nipples. “It’s time to feed,”

\---

Wolverine enters deep within the base. After properly storing the body of Kitty and Storm. Eddie insists that the body must be preserved at all cost which he don’t know. But he must immobilized Charles Xavier. The most powerful telepath next to Emma. He is currently connecting at Cerebro for odd purposes.

Xavier removes the helmet off of him. Wolverine quickly had his symbiote to revert back to his usual x-men uniform. The Telepath moves to Logan not aware of the danger. “Ahh…Logan. I’m glad you are here Look we don’t have much time,”

“What’s up doc?” Logan asked pretending to be concerned.

“I saw something on Cerebro but I cannot make out of this.” Xavier moves back to Cerebro and project something on the console.  “Something about a foreign entity that will take over the male population,” A black entity began to cover the entire continent on the screen. “I don’t know what entity it is, but I fear it may be a threat to both human and mutant kind. We must warn SHIELD-” The he was interrupted when he felt a sharp pain on his neck as he felt his body getting heavier.

Xavier saw Wolverine who was now wearing his x-men uniform but now covered in black suit. The telepath decides to use his telepathy to see what happened with wolverine only to find himself screaming in pain. “The symbiote is immune to telepathy, chuck. So it’s pointless to dig information from me,”

“Logan…what happened…”He winced in pain when the venomized Wolverine grabs him by the neck and lifting him up from his wheelchair.

“Don’t worry, my master has bigger plans with you,” He opens his mouth as his symbiote recedes revealing Logan’s face. ”You will be glad you did,” He opens his mouth to let out his tongue and make its way to Xavier’s mouth. The telepath struggles to get himself free, he kept thrashing around until his fingers twitching stops as it began to cover in black ooze.

\---

_Back at the Baxter Building_

Peter grows bored as his eyes stared at the monitor screen. The local news ranting about Spiderman who has grown missing for couple of weeks now as crime began to raise up in the streets. He also saw JJ Jonah who has kept ranting about. “I knew Spiderman was a menace after, he had left in the dark for so long and now probably retired for good. I think it would be best if he never returned at all.”

He grits his teeth in disgusted. He shivers in pleasure as he sat back down even further in his chair and forced himself to watch JJ Jonah trash talking him again. Holding up his hard cock with one hand. His newly converted heroes. Ironman and Captain America continued to oral-servicing of their master’s cock. Their wills enslaved by the symbiote and corrupted them into gay love slaves and their desire to infect every men with the symbiote and to offer pleasure to their masters. Peter sighed from enjoyment as the tongues of each superhero melded one another did wonderful things to his cock.

“Fuck yes!” Peter slams Tony’s head to choke on his dick while Steve proceeds sucking his balls. He enjoyed seeing their slaves knowing their place while still dressed in their costumes but heavily modified by their symbiote.

Ironman’s symbiote had his ironman suit but the suit was combined with Tony’s Endo-Sym Armor and the symbiote. He no longer needs his Arc Reactor to live anymore since the symbiote is stabilizing his physiology while the Endo-Symbiote armor combined with the symbiote making it more powerful. Also, it also controlled by both Tony and his masters. He can shape Tony’s armor however he wished. Currently he had his armor turn into a metallic silver jockstrap and a butt plug inserted in his ass.

Captain America’s suit was also modified as well. When in battle his entire armor is now dyed with black while the star on his chest has its points spread across his body while pleasing his masters; His entire body is exposed while his arms are covered with tight sleeves showing off his biceps, his usual Captain America helmet while a belt trap around his waist while his briefly exposed cock showing his slightly bushy pubes that connects to his belly button and knee-high boots.

Peter licks his lips in excitement, imagining Cap in possible ways he could imagine.

The electronic door opened revealing Frank, Luke and Danny enters the room while Luke carries two men behind him while Frank carried a woman.  All three faced towards their master as Peter commands both Cap and Tony to stop as they kneel to their side.

“Master, we have done what you ask,” Frank reports as Luke drops two unconscious men on the floor. Both Daredevil and Bullseye were unconscious their clothes tattered and filled with cuts as both arms and legs were tied. The brunette also noticed their butts were exposed with a black dildo stuck into them. “We have subdued them as your request. Also Elektra has proven to be a struggle, so we broke her neck.”

“Excellent, store the woman to the cryofreeze.” Frank did as she stores the body in a tube. Elektra’s body immediately froze. “Her body is worthless but her abilities will be proven useful when we found a proper host,” Peter hummed while in deep thought.

Then without warning the console began beeping. Flash immediately pressed a few buttons. “Master, we have anonymous call from a private channel,” He reports which made Peter panic. Did somebody found out already? He immediately covered his face to remain anonymous. He coughed a bit to have alter his voice, “Okay, answer the call.”

Flash pressed a button which revealed Eddie’s face which made Peter and Flash sigh in relief. “My love, you nearly scared me.” Peter reveals his face in front of his lover.

“I’m sorry, but I bring great news. I have taken over the X-men.” Eddie’s announcement made everyone look each other in surprised.

Eddie can tell that his lover is a bit perplexed about his sudden takeover. “If you don’t believe me, take a look,” Peter stares at his side that the mutants are all in attention and he saw four men in attention. Their naked bodies have been bind with the symbiote leather brace. Meaning they’re temporarily under Eddie’s control.

“Also, meet my latest creation,” Eddie stands aside seeing Wolverine who is now wearing a black symbiote.

“What’s chuck,” Peter is amused that Eddie manages to tame such a wild beast. “Eddie here is a pretty tight fuck. I hope you’re too,” He didn’t mind Wolverine bash attitude but seeing a wild mutant under their side which will make conquering the mutant side will go as planned.

“Also, we manage to incapacitate Charles Xavier.” Wolverine reveals from his behind a cocoon revealing an unconscious mutant.

“Chuck has the ability and knowledge to operate Cerebro, But the problem is Cerebro won’t operate unless he is under control. It would go on lockdown unless someone strong enough to do it.” Wolverine explains to Peter. The plan to take over the mutant side will have a few obstacles. He knew that Cerebro is a device that would allow to track any mutant in the world but he is aware that only trained telepaths can operate it. But the only telepaths he know is Jean Grey and Emma Frost which made his mind groan in disgust.

“It can’t be help I guess. A minor setback for now return to the hive and we will proceed.” Peter ordered which made both Eddie and Wolverine nods in agreement as the communication cuts off.

“Tony,” The philanthropist perks up when his name was mention. “We will make proper use of your fortune…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will determine how will they form their plans further. Including on who to takeover left, their plans for SHIELD and etc.
> 
> Comments, Suggestions, and Constructive Criticism is much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This may possibly continue or not. Depending If I'm having one those weird dreams again.
> 
> Also comments, suggestions, criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
